The Emerald Apple
by Leia Emberblaze
Summary: When Elphaba's mysterious powers accidentally transport Fiyero, Galinda, and herself into the pages of Twilight they are faced with a BIG problem. How will they get home and what will happen if their presence changes the story? previously the Green Apple
1. Chapter 1: Obsession

**This is my first fanfic ever so please be sure to read and review. Sorry that the beginning is pretty slow, starting stories has never been my strong point so please hang in there. The next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Twilight because if I did I would be rich and famous (which I am not…*sigh*)**

Elphaba was surprised when the sound of her alarm clock on a Saturday morning didn't illicit angry exclamations from her roommate. Wondering if something was amiss she turned to the frilly pink bed beside her and almost had a heart attack. Galinda, Elphaba's spastic blonde friend, was huddled among overly fluffy blankets _reading. _Yes, reading. In fact, Galinda had her nose buried in a worn looking book, the cover of which depicted two pale arms holding a scarlet apple. Rubbing her sleepy eyes in disbelief Elphaba sat up in bed and further examined the volume her friend was devouring. "Are you ok?" Elphaba asked. Galinda jumped a little before smiling blissfully at her roommate.

"What?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Are you ok?" Elphaba repeated, gesturing at the book. "I thought you didn't read." Galinda looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, this book is actually…interesting. Not like the stuff you read," she informed her.

"Gee, thanks," Elphaba muttered sarcastically.

"Seriously though, you've got to read this!" Galinda exclaimed, not taking her eyes from the page. "It's the best book ever!"

"Doubtful, very doubtful," Elphaba retorted, somewhat irritated by her roommate's jab at her reading preferences. There was a moment of silence between the two girls, Elphaba stretching and Galinda continuing to read. Suddenly the blonde gave an excited shriek. "What?" Elphaba demanded.

"I finished Twilight!" Galinda sang joyously. Elphaba rolled her eyes. So that was the name of the obnoxious book.

"Forgive me for not leaping for joy," she murmured, heading for the bathroom. When she emerged the green girl was surprised to find Galinda's copy of Twilight lying on her pillow. Her roommate was almost out the door.

"Read it," Galinda insisted before exiting. Elphaba didn't even bother to wonder where her best friend was headed to. She had a long day of studying ahead of her. It wasn't really necessary, Elphaba could probably teach most of her classes as Shiz, but there wasn't much else for someone with such a slow social life to do on weekends. Flopping onto her bed and pulling out a thick textbook Elphaba couldn't help glancing at the book Galinda had left behind. Something about Twilight intrigued Elphaba. Mostly it was the fact that it had been interesting enough for Galinda to read it voluntarily. But there was something else. There were times when the itch to crack a new book was so overwhelming it made Elphaba's fingers itch. This was one of those times.

_Come on, you've got nothing better to do, _a little voice inside her suggested. With a sigh she gave in and reached for the forbidden book. From the first sentence of the prologue Twilight had Elphaba hooked; "I'd never given much thought to how I would die…"

When Galinda arrived back at her dorm late that night Elphaba was just finishing Twilight. "See, I told you it was a good book," Galinda chirped triumphantly.

"I never said it wasn't good," Elphaba muttered, looking somewhat guilty.

"But you hinted," Galinda pointed out, setting a small brown shopping bag on her nightstand.

"What's that?" Elphaba asked curiously, noticing that the simple bag didn't appear to be from any of the expensive clothing stores Galinda usually visited.

"Oh nothing," Galinda said slyly, moving between Elphaba and the mysterious bag.

"Come on, tell me," Elphaba insisted. "I read your stupid book."

"Stupid?"Galinda gasped in mock horror. "I'll show you what's in the bag if you admit that Twilight is a good book."

"Twilight is a good book," Elphaba muttered, glaring.

"I can't hear you," Galinda sang annoyingly.

"Yes you can," Elphaba sang back.

"Come on Elphie, don't be a spoil sport!" Galinda whined. "You finished Twilight in a day; don't pretend that you didn't like it!" Elphaba crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Fine," she grumbled loudly. "Twilight is a good book." Galinda's joyful squeal had Elphaba cringing into her pillows. "Warn me before you do that," she hissed. "Now tell me what's in the bag!" In a deliberately slow process Galinda grasped the mystery object and ceremoniously pulled away the bag revealing….

"Another book?" Elphaba asked, her emerald face creased with puzzlement. "What's with this reading phase?"

"This isn't just any book," Galinda informed her roommate. "This is New Moon, the sequel to Twilight." Elphaba's eyes widened and she surprised herself by letting out a very Galinda-like squeak.

"Can I read it?" Elphaba all but begged. The itch to open New Moon and devour the story within was thrilling through her fingertips.

"No!" Galinda snapped. "Of course you can't read it until I finish."

"Please?" Elphaba pleaded.

"No," Galinda repeated. "Today's the start of Winter Break, I'll have tons of time to read so I'll be finished before you know it."

"How long did it take you to finish Twilight?" Elphaba inquired, clearly not convinced.

"A week," Galinda muttered, almost unintelligibly.

"A week!" Elphaba exclaimed. "I could have that book finished in a day. Please, please, please let me read it! I can't wait a week."

"Well, you'll just have to be patient," Galinda snorted, setting New Moon on her nightstand and heading to the bathroom. Elphaba glowered. There had to be a way for her to get that book, her stomach was tying itself into knots wondering about what would happen in New Moon. Would Edward turn Bella into a vampire and what dangers would his world bring down on the couple? For such a poorly written book it sure was addicting. Making a sound halfway between a sigh and a groan Elphaba picked up Galinda's copy of Twilight. If she couldn't have New Moon she'd just have to settle for re-reading Twilight.

As she began to read the familiar story Elphaba's brain continued to snarl itself into jealous tangles. _Why can't this stupid book turn into New Moon? _ she grumbled to herself. Suddenly she stopped reading and the part of her mind that was keeping track of the words skittered off into space. _Why can't I turn this book into New Moon? _Elphaba repeated to herself. Excited by her new idea she snatched Galinda's tantalizingly new copy of New Moon and set it beside her well loved copy of Twilight. Taking deep breaths Elphaba closed her eyes and concentrated, trying very hard to pull up the magic she'd felt so often from deep inside her. The problem was magic was a wild, untamed thing and it only seemed to make appearances when she didn't want it around.

"Are you trying to read through osmosis?" Galinda wondered, emerging from the bathroom and plopping down on Elphaba's bed.

"No," her green friend replied crossly. "I'm trying to turn Twilight into New Moon so we'll have two copies."

"Do you think that would work?" Galinda asked, fascinated. Elphaba smiled. Anyone else would have laughed at her silly idea, but her roommate had a mind like a young child, open and curious. If Elphaba said she could change one book into another then Galinda would accept it.

"It might work," Elphaba shrugged. "But I've got to concentrate."

"Ok," Galinda whispered quietly, watching the two books in anticipation. Once again Elphaba closed her eyes and breathed deeply, feeling Galinda's hands grip her arm. Concentration surged through her body as she tried to manipulate the magic buried inside. It didn't work; the power remained stubbornly locked away. After what felt like several wasted eternities she gave up with a sigh. "Did you do it?" Galinda asked wonderingly.

"Obviously not," Elphaba groaned, gesturing at the unchanged books.

"That's ok," Galinda shrugged. "You can try again tomorrow."

"No thanks," Elphaba muttered. "I think it would be easier to just buy my own copy of New Moon."

"Aww Elphie," Galinda sighed sadly. "I know your dad doesn't send you any spending money, it all goes to Nessa. Don't waste your savings on a stupid book."

"Stupid?" Elphaba asked, trying to laugh off her failure. "I thought you loved the Twilight Saga." Her weak attempt at a smile died on her face. Galinda wasn't fooled.

"I'll make you a deal," she bargained. "You should try this magic of yours one more time in the morning, and if you can't do it, I'll buy you your very own copy."

"Galinda no…" Elphaba protested. She couldn't stand charity "You know I won't accept this."

"I think once the book is sitting on your bed tempting you you'll change your mind," Galinda said. Elphaba glared in denial. "I've got more money than I know what to do with Elphie, just let me buy you a gift."

"Fine," Elphaba muttered, stalking into the bathroom and slamming the door, now even more motivated to succeed in her second attempt at transforming the book.

Moments after being woken by her alarm clock Galinda was bouncing on Elphaba's bed. "Elphie get up!" the enthusiastic blonde shrieked. "You've got to try your magic again!" Groaning Elphaba pushed her roommate away.

"Magic doesn't work when I'm half asleep," she grumbled, rubbing her bleary brown eyes.

"Then wake up!" Galinda insisted.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Elphaba wondered, stumbling out of bed.

"Because magic is just so…exciting!" she exclaimed.

"Well obviously," Elphaba muttered. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Galinda flitted over and threw the door open, an unimaginably bright smile on her face.

"Fiyero!" she squealed to whoever was on the other side of the door as Elphaba made a dash for the bathroom. When she emerged later, showered and presentable, Fiyero was sitting beside Galinda on her bed while the blonde ranted to her boyfriend about the Twilight Saga. Fiyero looked incredibly bored and confused.

"You know Galinda, the Twilight Saga isn't exactly boy material," Elphaba hinted. Fiyero shot her a thankful look. For reasons she couldn't explain this made her blush.

"Fiyero, Elphaba is going to do some magic," Galinda gushed, picking up the two books and plopping them down in front of her roommate. "Aren't you Elphie?"

"Um, maybe," the green girl whimpered, not wanting Fiyero to be witness to what was sure to be a failure.

"Come on," Galinda urged. "You can do it. I'm sure you can." Elphaba blushed.

"Galinda, I really don't think this will work," she insisted. "I'd probably have a better chance at making Fiyero sparkle than turning Twilight into New Moon. Magic is complicated."

"You could do that?" Galinda gasped, eyes wide as saucers. "You could make Fiyero sparkle. Oh Elphie do it!" The green girl rolled her eyes.

"Galinda that was a figure of speech," Elphaba explained, exasperated. Galinda's face fell.

"Oh," she murmured, embarrassed.

"What's all this about magic?" Fiyero asked, confused. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to turn this book," Elphaba held up Twilight. "Into a copy of this book." She gestured to New Moon.

"Well it doesn't look too hard," Fiyero shrugged.

"Exactly, Elphie," Galinda sang excitedly.

"Fine," Elphaba grumbled, giving in. She closed her eyes and breathed, concentrating on merging the two books together. The magic inside surged and frothed but refused to budge from within her. Elphaba could feel its power, concentrated in a ball of humming green energy, but it wouldn't obey her.

"Would it help if I brought you your training wand?" Galinda asked.

"No," Elphaba murmured. "Training wands are only for help with written spells, not raw magic." Once again the room fell silent except for Elphaba's deep breathing. She was about to give up when Fiyero's hand touched her shoulder.

"You can do this," he assured, giving her a friendly squeeze. Some unknown emotion surged through Elphaba like a tingling bolt of electricity. The intense feeling bridged the gap between Elphaba and her magic, it rushed through her body and she could feel the pure energy burning beneath her skin. She smiled at the amazing sensation.

"I've got it," Elphaba murmured triumphantly. Creasing her brow she directed the power at Twilight, but before she could bend the magic to her will it exploded into the book. Elphaba opened her eyes to see the cover glow for a moment before going dark. The magic dissipated, returning to its den. "Darn it!" she exclaimed in frustration. "I lost it."

"But, the book glowed," Fiyero insisted. "We saw it."

"I know," Elphaba sighed. "But it didn't do anything."

"How do you know?" Galinda asked, reaching down and opening Twilight to a random page. A blinding flash burst from the books pages and suddenly Elphaba, Fiyero, and Galinda were all surrounded by glowing words and bright light. For a split second Elphaba glimpsed a page number and then the three friends were flung into a patch of prickly bushes.

**Sorry it was so long and droning but the rest of the story will have short sweet chapters and I promise they will be three times better than this one! **

**1 2 3 4…you know what that button's for…REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Open Book

**I wasn't going to finish this story but it's gotten some viewers now so I'm back on board. Sorry that this chapter wasn't really exciting but the next one will be up in the very near future (I promise). The next few chapters will involve Alice explaining Earth fashion to Galinda and Elphaba accidentally screwing up the plot of Twilight. It will also entail a fairly large amount of Elphaba/Fiyero romance…yes, this version of Twilight is still a romance novel. Sorry to any Jacob Black fans, since he doesn't play a big role in Twilight there will be little to no interaction between him and the Ozians (I'm Team Jacob so don't accuse me of hating him…it's just that there's no good way to work him into this fanfic). Please stick with me and review. **

"Elphaba, what did you do!" Galinda shrieked, clawing her way out of the prickly bush they had landed in. Her hair was tangled and clotted with coarse plant matter and her dress was ruffled and untidy.

"Sorry," the green girl apologized as she too clamored out of the bush, lending a hand to Fiyero. Brushing themselves off the trio examined their surroundings. A dense, piney forest surrounded them, totally consumed with an eerie mist. Above the sun couldn't be seen through the thickness of the soggy clouds above. Everything here was wet, green and mossy, even the air was moist. Elphaba seemed to recall reading about such a place in the not too distant past. Surely they couldn't…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of a car horn breaking the silence of the forest. The noise was alien to the Ozian visitors, but it too reminded Elphaba of something. Fear made her heart beat quicker as she stumbled towards the source of the horn. Eventually her ugly leather boots encountered a sidewalk and she gazed around her in disbelief. A foggy parking lot spread out before her and on the far end was a building. The sign above the door read 'Forks High School'. Fiyero and Galinda staggered from the trees moments behind Elphaba, just as dazed as she was. Galinda was the first to make the connection between her opening Twilight and them appearing in an unfamiliar land.

"Elphie," the blonde whispered, feeling somewhat frightened. "I have a feeling we aren't in Oz anymore."

"We're in Twilight," Elphaba choked out, panic rising in her throat. How did her magic transport them into a book? Was that even possible? Madame Morrible had never said anything about sending people into fantasy lands that didn't exist. Were they dreaming? No, this was much too real to be a dream.

Students were beginning to notice the funny looking strangers standing on the sidewalk. No one seemed brave enough to say hello, but they cast quizzical looks at their strange clothes. Elphaba was getting the strangest looks out of all, due to her alarming skin color. She sighed. It was like the first day at Shiz all over again. Well, not quite. Now she had Fiyero and Galinda with her. Surely that was better than being all alone in this strange place. Suddenly a gasping squeal from her friend jolted Elphaba out of her thoughts. She turned to see Galinda pointing, eyes wide and mouth gaping in shock. "Sweet Oz," she breathed. "It's Edward Cullen."

Elphaba followed Galinda's finger to its destination, a pale skinned, bronze haired supermodel of a boy. Edward Cullen. He turned to gaze at the new arrivals and Elphaba swatted Galinda's hand down. "It's not polite to point," she hissed.

"But, it's him," Galinda gaped. "He's even more perfect than I imagined." Elphaba cast her eyes back towards the teenage vampire. She had to admit he was perfect, but it was this very perfection that turned Elphaba off. Who would want someone so inhumanly faultless? Well, she knew the answer to that question; Bella Swan and Galinda Upland. Speaking of which, where was annoyingly insecure Bella? Elphaba's eyes scanned the parking lot, but she didn't see Twilight's heroine anywhere.

"Will someone please explain what the heck is going on here?" Fiyero asked, clearly puzzled.

"We're inside Twilight!" Galinda shrieked, as though their predicament was the most wonderful thing in all of Oz.

"This isn't good," Elphaba insisted. "We're stuck in a world we know nothing about with no money, no belongings, nowhere to spend the night and no knowledge of how to get home." Galinda's face fell slightly.

"I'm sure the Cullens will help us," Galinda said, as if it would be the most natural thing in the world for a family of vampires to take in some lost strangers.

"No they won't," Elphaba hissed. "We may know them from the book but they have no idea who we are."

"Well what's your plan?" Galinda wondered sharply. The green girl blinked, thinking for a moment. What was her plan? They couldn't enroll in school, for that they'd need official documents, which they lacked. And who would help them? Who wouldn't pass them off as insane? Maybe Galinda's plan wasn't so far off the mark. Perhaps the Cullens were their only choice; they understood all about crazy secrets.

***

The three Ozian visitors spent the day sulking around the campus of Forks High School. After a lot of forehead wrinkling thought Elphaba had come up with a plan. The first step was to figure out what part of Twilight they were in. If they knew that it would be a lot easier to plot out their next move. Elphaba couldn't quite remember what page number she'd seen dash through her thoughts, but she was quite sure that it could be an essential clue. While she struggled to pull the random number back from the abyss of forgetfulness Elphaba strolled passed a rather large window. What was going on behind said window immediately pulled the green girl from her thoughts. Bella and Edward were sitting beside one another, taking turns peering into a microscope.

Elphaba crouched to the ground and continued to observe the couple. At least now she knew what part of the book they had appeared in. It was right after Edward returned from his extended absence, the first day that he actually spoke to Bella. The green girl continued on her way before Edward's sharp golden eyes could catch her spying. Moments later Elphaba found Galinda and Fiyero sitting on a bench outside the school. "Did you find anything?" chirped the enthusiastic blonde, bouncing up from her seat. Elphaba nodded.

"Today's the first day that Bella and Edward talk," the green girl informed them. "So we've got plenty of time to get out of here before the nomads show up."

"Nomads?" Fiyero asked quizzically.

"The nomads are bad vampires," Galinda explained in an offhand way.

"There are good vampires?" Fiyero wondered, totally at a loss. Elphaba was about to fill him in when a speck of white spiraled past her nose, followed by many others.

"It's snowing," the green girl gasped in wonder, holding out a hand to catch the delicate white flakes.

"Haven't you ever seen snow before?" questioned Galinda, arching a perfect blonde eyebrow. Elphaba shook her head.

"It never got cold enough in Munchkinland," she explained, still marveling at the soft beauty of snow. Suddenly an icy ball of wetness exploded across Elphaba's back, soaking her dress. The snow immediately lost its appeal as the green girl turned to glare daggers at the culprit, who turned out to be Fiyero. An impish grin spread across his face from ear to ear. With exaggerated slowness Elphaba reached down to scoop up her own ball of snow.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a…" the cocky prince began before a tightly packed sphere collided with his face. The shocked expression on his face caused Elphaba to go into hysterics. Taking advantage of her laughter Fiyero quickly retaliated with two snow missiles of his own. It took Galinda only a moment to see where this was going. She quickly ducked behind the bench, protecting her perfect hair from the flying balls of slush.

"You guys are so immature," the blonde shouted from her bunker as she watched Elphaba and Fiyero pelt each other with snow. When a loud buzzing sounded from the school buildings indicated the end of class both participants in the snowball fight were soaking wet and quite cold. Students streamed outside and happy exclamations could be heard as they discovered the snow. Before the attention of the student body could turn to the strange visitors Elphaba led her friends into the forest.

"I've got a plan," Elphaba informed them. "It's risky but I think it might work." She then informed her friends of how they would confront the Cullens after school and ask for help.

"Wasn't that my original plan?" Galina chirped indignantly. She was ignored.

"Why would they help us?" Fiyero asked.

"Because we know their secret," Elphaba informed him, eyes flashing. "And they'll do anything to protect their secret."

"What's their secret?" Fiyero wondered stupidly.

"The secret is that they're vampires," Elphaba hissed, resisting the urge to smack him. "Duh."

"But they won't like us if we threaten them," Galinda pouted.

"If we don't find somewhere to stay the night you'll be sleeping on pine needles," Elphaba pointed out. Her roommate fell silent.

***

Elphaba led the charge as she and her friends ambushed Alice and Edward after class. "Hello," Edward said, voice calm but unsure. The green girl wondered if he could read her mind.

"Hello," she responded curtly. "We need your help." Both vampires looked confused.

"I think you must have the wrong people…" Alice began but trailed off as she got a faraway look in her eye. A smile blossomed across her face. "Edward, these people are coming home with us," she informed him. The male vampire looked utterly shocked.

"Why?" he questioned. Alice's golden eyes narrowed.

"Apparently they know our secret," she explained. "And they need our help." Edward glared at the threesome before him and Elphaba realized that perhaps threatening a family of insanely powerful vampires wasn't the best idea in the world. She took a frightened step backwards.

"We're very sorry for interrupting your lives," Galinda piped up, still making gaga eyes at Edward. "But we really do need help. You see, we're from another world." Both vampires gave them the 'are you crazy?' look. "A world where we don't wear such hideodious clothes," the blonde added. Once again Alice's eyes glazed over and a grin graced her features.

"You and I are going to be good friends," she told Galina. "Let's get to the Volvo."

**The more reviews I get the more I write and the more I write the sooner the next chapter will be out (wink wink nudge nudge). Seriously though, I will discontinue this fanfic if I don't think people are reading this story…I almost discontinued it last time….lack of reviews=no more story…**


	3. Chapter 3: Dear Old Forks

No amount of writing could do justice to the Cullen house. It looked like it had been taken from a more elegant time and placed in the middle of a forest. Although the house was huge it didn't look obscenely expensive like so many modern-day mansions. All three Ozians stared out the windows of the Volvo in open mouthed awe. The drive home with the Cullens had been more than a little awkward. After the initial explanations and introductions Rosalie and Jasper had opted to run home in order to make room for the trio of humans in the small car. Emmett spent the entire drive making jokes about the odd visitors while Alice cast curious eyes over their strange clothes. Edward remained silent.

Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper were all waiting just inside the front door. Rosalie's eyes were icy and Jasper looked strained but Esme had a welcoming motherly expression on her face. "Welcome to our home," cooed the caramel haired vampire as she moved forward to shake hands with the Ozians. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Elphaba smiled, trying not to flinch at Esme's icy hands. She wasn't one for physical contact, much less physical contact with a vampire. "Thanks for sharing your home with us."

"We didn't have much of a choice," Rosalie snorted, earning a sharp look from Alice.

"Ignore Rosalie," Esme told them, eyes tight. "We're happy to help you in any way we can." Rosalie stormed from the room and Emmett followed with an exasperated sigh.

"You can stay in the guest room," Alice chirped enthusiastically, heading towards the stairs with the three visitors in tow. "We'll have to forge some documents so you can get into school," she mused, leading the way down a hall paneled with honey colored wood. "And I guess I'll have to loan you some of my clothes." Alice opened a door near the end of the hallway to reveal a spacious room with pale blue walls and a thick white carpet. One wall was made of glass and another was completely covered by a massive bookshelf. A short blue couch was pushed into one corner. "Sorry there aren't any beds," Alice apologized. "We've got a lot of hiking gear in the garage though. It's all for show, but there are some decent sleeping bags." She paused and once again raked disapproving eyes over their clothing. "I'll be right back." In a flash of dark hair and pale skin she was gone.

"These vampires freak me out," Fiyero hissed.

"Shh!" Elphaba hushed. "They can probably hear you!" Fiyero clamped his mouth shut.

"I can't believe I'm in the same house with Edward Cullen!" Galinda squealed. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you're lucky he'll suck your blood," Fiyero taunted. The blonde gave him a glare.

"Edward is a vegetarian vampire," she informed him snottily. "Everyone knows that."

"How is it possible to be a vegetarian vampire?" Fiyero asked. Before Elphaba could answer him Alice reappeared holding three sleeping bags and some basic toiletries.

"Time for a tour," she sang, tossing everything to the floor. The tour involved pointing out where the bathroom was and then leading Galinda and Elphaba into Alice's room. "Sorry Fiyero," the enthusiastic vampire apologized. "You'll have to borrow some clothes from Edward or Jasper." Then she shut the door in his face and turned to the girls. "So," Alice began. "What colors do you like to wear?"

"Pink!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Black," Elphaba said in a monotone.

"Well it's a start," Alice chirped, throwing open the doors to her massive closet. Galinda darted inside after her and Elphaba warily peered in. How could anyone have so many clothes?

"This is amazing!" Galinda squealed. "I wish Popsicle would let me have a closet this big." With a sigh Elphaba took a seat on the carpeted floor and waited while Alice and Galinda traded fashion knowledge. It didn't take them long to put together several outfits for the blonde. Luckily both girls were pixies so what fit Alice also fit Galinda. "Elphie don't I look great!" she squealed, dancing out of the closet. The blonde was wearing a pink v-neck t-shirt and bedazzled blue jeans. A tiny rose colored purse was slung over one arm.

"You look great," Elphaba assured her, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Elphaba, it's your turn now!" Alice called from the depths of her closet.

"That's ok, I'm fine with the stuff I've got," the green girl assured her.

"No you aren't," Galinda insisted, pushing her friend into the clothing filled torture chamber. "Alice will make you look amazing."

"I don't think I'll fit into any of her clothes," Elphaba protested.

"That's ok," Alice told her. "I've got some of Rosalie's stuff in here too. You guys are about the same size." Elphaba groaned as Alice led her past rack after rack of elegant attire. Everything became a whirl of fabric until Alice pulled the green girl out of the closet, clad in a fitted black t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Wow," Galinda breathed. "Elphie you look really good!"

"I'm not finished," Alice informed them before turning to Elphaba. "How do you do your hair?"

"I usually braid it," the green girl shrugged gesturing to the tight braid her hair was in now. Alice clucked her tongue.

"That won't work," she chirped. "You have the most beautiful hair. Let's just leave it down." Alice unraveled the braid in record time.

"Fine," Elphaba grumbled. "Are you finished now?"

"No," Alice laughed. "Of course not. You still need makeup."

"Ohh, can I do it?" Galinda pleaded. "I did Elphie's makeup before and she looked amazing!" Alice nodded and handed her cosmetic kit to the bouncing blonde.

"Why do you guys need to do my makeup now? I'm not actually going to school until tomorrow," Elphaba pointed out.

"Right now we're just experimenting," Alice informed her. "Once we've figured out what works we can do it every morning."

"_Every morning_?" Elphaba screeched.

"Don't be such a baby," Galinda reprimanded her green friend as she began to apply some dark lipstick. Elphaba scowled darkly at the two pixie like women in front of her. When Galinda had finished with the final touches of makeup Alice rolled an enormous mirror towards the green girl. Elphaba averted her eyes. "Come on Elphie," Galinda urged. "You look great."

Warily Elphaba raised her eyes to look at the mirror. Galinda was right. The clothes from this strange world showed off her figure in a way Ozian garb never had. Her gorgeous raven hair flowed gracefully around her shoulders and the dark makeup made Elphaba's deep brown eyes look dangerous and smoky. "Good job," Elphaba whispered.

"Let's go show Fiyero," Galinda squealed, dragging her friend out into the hallway. Fiyero was in the guest room unrolling his sleeping bag when the girls burst in. He looked up and barely kept his jaw from dropping. As usual Galinda looked like a pint sized supermodel but Elphaba...The dark clothes and makeup combined with her unusual skin color and amazing figure made her look exotic, mysterious and…hot.

"Well?" Elphaba snapped, eyes smoldering. "What are you staring at?"

"You guys look great," he informed them.

"I know!" Galinda exclaimed, throwing herself onto the small couch. "Earth is so wonderful!"

"We'll see how wonderful you guys think Earth is when school starts," Elphaba snorted.

"Don't be such a downer," Galinda complained. "Let's enjoy our time here."

"Our time here might be forever!" Elphaba pointed out harshly. "I don't know the first thing about how to get us home. My magic couldn't even change one book into another without screwing something up! What if we're stuck here for the rest of our lives?"

"I'm sure you can do it," Fiyero assured her. "It just might take awhile." Elphaba gave him a weak smile.

"I'm glad you think so."

***

The next day Alice and Edward drove the Ozians to school early so they could be enrolled. Dangerous looking black ice coated the roads and parking lot. Galinda and Fiyero were both very wary of the shiny black streaks that covered the pavement but Elphaba, who had never actually seen ice, was terrified. "It doesn't look safe," she protested upon encountering the slick surface. "Maybe I should just wait over here."

"Don't be silly," Galinda called from the other side of the ice patch. "Even if you do fall it won't hurt." Fiyero, who was also safe on the other side, turned to face Elphaba.

"It's ok," he assured her. "Just glide across. You won't fall."

"Promise?" Elphaba squeaked.

"I promise," Fiyero vowed with a smile. Seeing Elphaba, who was usually so strong and confident, afraid of something like ice was very amusing. Taking a deep breath the green girl put an unsteady foot on the ice. She slowly moved forward, gaining speed. By the time she reached the middle of the ice patch Elphaba was going a little faster than was safe. She lost control and went flying forward. Rather than falling though, the green girl smacked into Fiyero's chest. He wrapped his strong arms around Elphaba, steadying her. It took her only a minute to realize that she was pressed against Fiyero's chest. When realization hit she jerked away, but Fiyero's arms didn't release her. "Maybe you should be afraid of ice," he chuckled. The green girl's cheeks flushed as she pulled away again. This time Fiyero seemed to realize how tightly he was holding her and let go.

_Well that was interesting, _Elphaba thought to herself, making a futile attempt to stop blushing. Worriedly the green girl glanced towards Galinda, but the blonde was too busy staring after Edward to notice.

***

When the Ozians emerged from the school office a few minutes later they were officially enrolled in Forks High School. How Alice had managed to get fake documents so quickly Elphaba had no idea. Students were just beginning to arrive and they seemed to have no trouble handling the ice. Even Bella, who had spent most of her life in Phoenix, easily maneuvered her truck into a parking space. Then again she did have chains on her tires. Suddenly Elphaba was struck with curiosity. Was Bella really as shy and self conscious as Twilight had portrayed her? Was she really unafraid of falling in love with a vampire? Here was a perfect opportunity to answer such questions. The green girl made her way across the parking lot towards Bella's truck, carefully avoiding ice patches whenever she could.

"Hey," the green girl called as Bella stepped out of her truck. "I'm Elphaba." Twilight's heroine looked confused by Elphaba's sudden introduction and shocked by her skin color.

"I'm Bella," she responded somewhat awkwardly, walking around the back of her truck. "Do you need something?"

"I'm new here," the green girl explained. "I was wondering if…" At that moment a painful screeching sound distracted both girls. A dark blue van was skidding across the parking lot right towards them. Elphaba didn't have time to think, only to react. When the menacing car was only a few feet away her hands shot out in front of her and there was a bright flash of green. The van halted immediately and Elphaba looked around. Screams of terror were rapidly filling the air and Bella was staring at her, eyes wide with shock. The green girl's own eyes grew wide as she realized that her powers had just meddled with a key part of the story. _What have I done?_


	4. Chapter 4: Theories

**Since it's Thanksgiving Break installments should be coming up pretty fast for awhile (but that doesn't mean you should stop reviewing). If you have any plot ideas don't hesitate to let me know. **

Fiyero was the first to reach the two girls. "Elphaba!" he panted, voice strained with worry. "Elphaba are you ok?"

"I'm fine," the green girl mumbled dazedly.

"What just happened?" Bella asked. "What did you do?" Elphaba shook her head to clear it.

"Nothing," she assured the pale skinned girl. "I just saw a flash of green and then the van stopped." Bella's eyes narrowed, easily detecting Elphaba's lie.

"No, you did something," Bella insisted. "I saw you." The green girl shook her head again.

"No I didn't," she repeated, trying to convey to Bella how important it was that this secret be kept. "Really I didn't do anything." Before Twilight's heroine could say anything else a crowd of worried faces assaulted them.

"Are you ok?" Angela cried upon reaching the two girls.

"I'm fine," Bella assured her.

"What happened?" Jessica questioned snottily, joining her friends. "The van looked like it was going to crush you and then it just stopped."

"Yeah, that was weird," Bella agreed, casting Elphaba a pointed look.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Angela wondered. "Are you sure you're ok."

"I'm fine," Bella said. Angela turned to Elphaba and her eyes widened slightly.

"We're both fine," the green girl informed her. As Bella was swarmed by more of her friends Galinda arrived beside Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Elphie are you ok?" she shrieked, throwing her arms around her green friend. "That was horrendifying!"

"It's ok," Elphaba soothed, stroking her blonde friend's back. "But I think I just screwed up the story, a lot."

"What do you mean?" Galinda wondered, stepping out of the hug.

"Edward was supposed to save Bella from the van," Elphaba whispered. "That's how she figures out that he has special powers. Now that won't happen." Galinda's eyes widened.

"So they'll never fall in love now," the blonde whimpered. "Oh Elphie this is awful."

"You don't know that," Fiyero interjected. "If they really are meant to fall for each other it will happen eventually." Elphaba gave him a tight smile.

"I hope you're right," she said flatly. "But I doubt you are." Just then the bell rang and everyone who had been milling around the parking lot headed to class. Elphaba was surprised to realize that she had Biology 2 with Bella and Edward. When she entered the classroom the two of them were sitting silently beside one another in awkward silence. Bella's eyes followed the green girl as she spoke with Mr. Banner.

"You can sit with Bella," the teacher suggested. "Edward really doesn't need a partner, he could teach this class himself." Elphaba ground her teeth together but didn't protest. What could she say? As Edward happily relinquished his seat to the green girl she tried to ignore Bella's curious gaze.

"Are you going to explain to me what you did in the parking lot?" she asked. The green girl shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business," Elphaba snapped. "I saved your life; I don't owe you an explanation as to how I did it." Mr. Banner began his lesson; they were supposed to take notes.

"If you want me to keep this secret of yours then you do owe me an explanation," Bella whispered.

"What makes you think I even have a secret?" Elphaba hissed.

"That van was going to crush us both but you stopped it. You put out your hands and there was a flash of green, then the van stopped," Bella growled. "You definitely did something."

"What are your theories?" Elphaba wondered, remembering that Edward had said something like that.

"I'm sure it has something to do with your…er...skin color," Bella said awkwardly. The people here were so worried about being politically correct that they practically ignored the green girl's odd appearance.

"Wrong," Elphaba murmured flatly.

"Radioactive spider?" Bella questioned jokingly.

"Nope."

"Are you from another planet?"

"No." Another world, not another planet.

"Witchcraft?" There was a pause.

"Maybe…"

"You're a witch?" Bella squeaked.

"Do you hear yourself?" Elphaba growled. "Just because of some bizarre occurrence you're ready to believe that I'm a witch." Bella recoiled, shocked by her neighbor's outburst. The green girl glowered, eyes focused on the teacher. "Why does it even matter?"

"I guess it doesn't," Bella admitted, shrugging. "But if our places were reversed I bet you would be just as curious." Elphaba grinned. Maybe Bella had some sense in her head after all.

"You're right," the green girl informed her. "I would be just as curious. However, if someone had just saved my life I would have thanked them before asking a barrage of prying questions." Bella's face flushed.

"Thank you," she whispered. Elphaba nodded in acknowledgement. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?" demanded the pale skinned girl.

"No," Elphaba sighed. "It's better if you don't know." Bella frowned but stopped interrogating her partner.

***

"Elphie if you keep scowling like that you'll get frown lines," Galinda complained to her friend when they were safely back in the Cullen house.

"Frown lines are the least of my worries at the moment," the green girl grumbled, scowling all the harder. "I just screwed up the entire plot of the book."

"You don't know that," Fiyero insisted, for what seemed like the thousandth time. "If it's a romance novel all that really matters is that they fall in love."

"But what if they don't?" Elphaba exclaimed. "What if Bella never finds out that Edward is a vampire? What if they never go to the meadow?"

"We'll just have to make sure that everything turns out the way it's supposed to," Galinda said simply.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Elphaba hissed.

"Why don't we just put Bella in danger so Edward has to rescue her?" the blonde suggested.

"Galinda you're a genius!" Elphaba cried, hugging her friend. Fiyero snorted.

"Is that really the best idea?" he questioned. "What if Edward doesn't react properly? What if something goes wrong? This plan leaves too much up to chance. If you accidentally kill Bella we're screwed."

"Why did you have to pick today to start thinking?" Galinda grouched. "You ruined my wonderful plan."

"He's right though," Elphaba pointed out. "We can't risk doing something even more drastic to the plot."

"So what should we do?" Galinda wondered, pouting. Elphaba's eyes flashed with a sudden idea.

"We're going to play matchmaker," the green girl explained.

**If you review the button will give you virtual mashed potatoes with gravy! Yum!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Winkie and I

Although Elphaba's plan was brilliant, it would take time to set it in motion. The Cullens continued to play host to the Ozians, although only Alice and Emmett spoke to them regularly. Weeks passed and Bella and Edward continued to ignore each other. Rather than gazing at Edward during Biology Bella spent her time talking to her green partner, trying to unravel her secret. In fact Bella and Elphaba had developed an odd sort of friendship throughout the whole ordeal.

"So," the green girl began as she settled into her seat. "Did you hear about the girl's choice dance?"

"Yes," Bella sighed.

"Are you going to ask anyone?" Elphaba pried.

"No!" Bella snapped abruptly. "I don't dance. Ever." The green girl suddenly remembered a particular night at the OzDust ballroom and a fond smile crossed her face.

"Neither do I," Elphaba admitted. "At least not with any degree of talent." Bella smiled understandingly. "If you could dance, who would you ask?" the green girl continued, refusing to let the subject drop. She wasn't usually interested in boy gossip but this was a perfect matchmaking opportunity.

"I don't know," Bella shrugged. "None of the boys here really appeal to me."

"What about Edward?" Elphaba wondered, going in for the kill. Bella flushed.

"Why do you ask?"

"I see you staring at him," the green girl informed her. "I bet you dream about him."

"How do you know that?" Bella hissed.

"Witchcraft," Elphaba teased. "Seriously though, I think he likes you too."

"Why would you think that?" Bella wondered.

"I just know these things" Elphaba shrugged. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "And you'd better come up with some sort of excuse as to why you're ditching the dance."

"Why?" Bella questioned, her face puzzled. Elphaba nodded to Mike, who was making a beeline towards their table.

"See you," the green girl called over her shoulder as she escaped from the classroom, leaving Bella with a panicked look on her face.

***

In the parking lot after school Elphaba was unsurprised to see Galinda followed by a swarm of boys. Even on Earth Galinda was Ms. Popular, at least with the male population. Eric and Tyler were part of the blonde's crowd, so maybe Bella would only have to deal with one invitation to the dance. As usual Emmett, Alice and Edward were waiting in the Volvo for the Ozians. Fiyero and Elphaba slid into their seats while they waited for Galinda to escape from her admirers. "Are you upset about all those losers slavering over your girlfriend?" the green girl asked.

"Not really," Fiyero shrugged. "And Galinda's not my girlfriend."

"But at the OzDust…"

"She was my _date_," Fiyero explained. "Not my girlfriend."

"I don't think Galinda sees it that way," Elphaba snorted. At that moment the blonde in question bounced into the Volvo, squeezing between Fiyero and Elphaba.

"Guess what?" Galinda gushed, hopping up and down with excitement.

"What?" Fiyero and Elphaba asked with false enthusiasm.

"Tyler and Eric both asked me out!" Galinda squealed.

"What did you say?" Elphaba wondered, although she didn't really care.

"No of course," Galinda chirped. "I wouldn't cheat on Fiyero!" The Winkie prince grimaced as Elphaba shot him an 'I told you so' look. 

"So, how's the matchmaking plan going?" Fiyero questioned abruptly, anxious to change the subject.

"Quite well actually," Elphaba reported. "But I'll be needing your help."

"My help?" Fiyero asked. "I thought matchmaking was a girl thing."

"Most of the time it is," Elphaba assured him. "But I need you to talk to Edward."

"No way!" Fiyero insisted. "I'm not talking to that creepy vampire."

"Yes you are," Elphaba asserted, eyes smoldering. No matter how hard he tried there was no way Fiyero could resist those eyes. He nodded, giving in.

***

"Hey Edward," Fiyero began awkwardly, walking into the vampire's room.

"Do you need something?" Edward asked, sounding confused.

"You can't read our minds can you?" Fiyero wondered. He could clearly remember Elphaba's words. _"I don't think Edward can read our thoughts since we're from another world. Even if he can Fiyero has nothing to worry about, there's nothing in his head to read."_

"No," Edward answered stonily. "I can't."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Bella," Fiyero began.

"What about her?" hissed the bronze haired vampire, eyes hardening.

"I heard she was driving to Seattle on the day of the dance," Fiyero explained. "I was thinking that maybe you should give her a ride or something. That truck of hers doesn't look like it could make it."

"I'm actually trying to stay away from Bella," Edward growled darkly.

"Well I just wanted to put it out there," Fiyero shrugged. "And I think Bella likes you." Before the stunned vampire could respond his visitor had escaped into the hallway.

***

The next morning Elphaba watched with satisfaction as Edward offered Bella a ride to Seattle. "Good work Fiyero," the green girl praised. "Step one has been completed."

"What's step two?" wondered the Winkie prince.

"I have no idea," Elphaba admitted. "But you'll be the first to know when I figure it out."

***

As Bella headed towards the lunch room Elphaba fell into step beside her. Jessica, who had been blabbering to Bella about Mike, gave the green girl a snobbish look. Elphaba was not intimidated by this empty headed girl and stared Jessica down, daring her to make a comment. Rather than face the green girl Jessica wandered off to talk with Angela. "How do you do that?" Bella wondered in awe.

"Confidence," Elphaba answered simply, before getting straight to the point. "I saw you talking with Edward."

"Yeah," Bella shrugged offhandedly.

"What did he say?" the green girl pressed.

"He offered me a ride to Seattle," Bella said casually.

"What did you say?" Elphaba questioned.

"At first I thought he might have a multiple personality disorder," the pale skinned girl admitted. "It was kind of weird that he'd been ignoring me for so long and then suddenly offered me a ride. But I said yes."

"Because you like him," Elphaba said with certainty. When they entered the cafeteria the green girl was happy to see Bella's eyes scanning the room for a certain someone. "He's sitting by himself," Elphaba informed her without looking. "He wants you to sit by him." Sure enough Edward gestured for Bella to join him at an empty table. "Have fun," Elphaba called over her shoulder before going to sit with Galinda and Fiyero.

"They're sitting together!" Galinda squealed when her green friend approached. "Elphie what did you do?"

"I did nothing," Elphaba informed her. "Fiyero did all the work."

"And since I did so much work yesterday I'm taking the rest of today off," the Winkie prince told them, leaning back in his chair and stretching luxuriously.

"Fiyero," Galinda shrieked. "Ditching is bad."

"Then I'm bad," Fiyero admitted, grinning broadly.

"You disgust me," Elphaba growled, crossing her arms.

"Looks like little miss bookworm is afraid to have fun," the Winkie prince taunted.

"I'm not afraid to have fun," Elphaba spat. "I just take my grades seriously. Unlike some people."

"It's not like our grades here matter," Fiyero pointed out. "We're only stuck here for a little while." The green girl shrugged, she had no argument for that.

"The world must be ending," Galinda chirped. "Fiyero just won an argument against Elphaba."

"He didn't win," Elphaba grumbled. "I just decided that arguing with an idiot was pointless."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I won," Fiyero chuckled. Elphaba's eyes flashed and the prince's lunch tray exploded into green flames.

"Fine," she hissed, grinning as he jumped back in terror. "You win." The magic fire went out as Elphaba swept dramatically from the room.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," Galinda squeaked.

***

Bella was late to Biology, but the teacher was even later. Moments after Twilight's heroine slid into her seat Mr. Banner entered, juggling several cardboard boxes. "Okay guys," the teacher began. "I want you to take a piece from each box." He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. "The first should be an indicator card," Mr. Banner went on. "The second is a four pronged applicator and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." Bella's eye grew wide as the teacher demonstrated how to prick your finger and put a drop of blood on each section of the indicator. Apparently they would be figuring out their blood type today. Elphaba watched as her pale skinned neighbor pressed her face against the tabletop.

"Are you ok?" the green girl asked worriedly, although she'd already read this scene.

"No," Bella gulped. "I hate blood." Elphaba raised her hand.

"Mr. Banner," she called. "I think I need to take Bella to the nurse. She looks ill."

"Thank you Ms. Elphaba," the teacher sighed, gesturing that she should go.

"Can you walk?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes," Bella whispered, as the green girl helped her up. Leaning heavily on her friend Bella slowly made her way outside. When they'd turned a corner she collapsed to the sidewalk. "Give me a minute," she begged, pressing her face against the cement.

"Wow. Bella you're almost as green as me," Elphaba joked weakly. She'd never been very good at comforting people.

"Bella?" came a concerned voice from the parking lot. The green girl looked up to see a certain bronze haired vampire approaching. "What's wrong? Is she hurt?"

"No," Elphaba sighed. "We were blood typing and she got nauseous." Edward's face grew tight. "Don't worry, she didn't stick her finger," the green girl assured him.

"Bella?" he called, bending down beside her. "Can you hear me?"

"No," the pale girl moaned. "Go away." Edward chuckled.

"She wouldn't go any further," Elphaba informed him. "Maybe you should carry her." Edward didn't detect the teasing note in the green girl's voice. He scooped Bella up without hesitation.

"Put me down!" she cried weakly.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Elphaba grinned, turning to head back to class. Maybe her actions in the parking lot hadn't screwed up the plot too much.

"Elphaba!" shouted an annoyingly familiar voice. The green girl didn't turn around as she felt someone come up behind her.

"Hello Fiyero," she said flatly.

"Are you still mad at me?" the Winkie prince pouted.

"Maybe…" Elphaba responded.

"So are you ditching?" he wondered.

"No," the green girl snapped. "Bella got sick in Biology and I was walking her to the nurse."

"So you're still afraid of having fun?"

"I am not afraid of having fun!"

"Prove it."

"How?" Elphaba snarled, turning to glower at him.

"Cut class with me," Fiyero dared. Immediately Elphaba was trapped. She hated to back down from a challenge, no matter how foolish it was.

"Fine," the green girl hissed reluctantly. "Just to prove I'm not afraid of having fun." A breathtaking smile lit the prince's face and Elphaba tried to ignore the fact that it made her heart beat faster. "So, what are we going to do?" she demanded. Fiyero's eyes flashed with mischief.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Still Not That Girl

**Sorry that this chapter was kind of short (and a little sappy) but I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome!**

"Well this is exciting," Elphaba grumbled sarcastically. She and Fiyero were seated on their raincoats in the forest that surrounded Forks High School. "I can totally see why you risk getting suspended to cut class."

"Well there's nothing to do in Forks," Fiyero complained.

"So what's the point in ditching class?"

"The point is that I don't have to sit through a boring lesson."

"So now I have to sit here for the rest of the day just to prove that I'm not afraid of fun?" the green girl hissed, raising a dark eyebrow.

"I'm sure we can find something fun to do," Fiyero assured her. Was Elphaba imagining it or was there something suggestive in those words?

"Like what?" she asked warily. The Winkie prince seemed to consider that for a moment.

"How about truth or dare?" he suggested.

"I can't stand truth or dare," Elphaba groaned. "Galinda dragged me to a slumber party and we stayed up the whole night playing that stupid game. There are no winners in truth or dare, only very embarrassed losers."

"Were you one of those losers?" Fiyero asked mischievously.

"That's none of your business," Elphaba growled.

"So do you want to play?" he pressed.

"I thought I made my position clear," the green girl sighed, rolling her eyes. "But I guess we can play, if that's the only thing you can come up with."

"We'll flip a coin to see who goes first," Fiyero dictated, pulling a quarter out of his pocket (the Cullens had provided them with ample amounts of Earth currency). "Call it in the air."

"Tails!" Elphaba shouted as the shiny silver disk whirled. It came down heads up but flipped over in a flash of green. Fiyero glared. "Well that was weird," Elphaba laughed innocently.

"Stupid witches," the prince grumbled good naturedly.

"So Master Tiggular, truth or dare?" the green witch questioned.

"Dare," Fiyero answered. Elphaba took a moment to think.

"I dare you to go flirt with Ms. Cope in the front office," she cackled, grinning wickedly. There was silence. "Well, are you gonna do it?" Fiyero nodded and got to his feet. Elphaba followed as he walked to the front offic. Ms. Cope was alone in the room, filing some papers.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Fiyero hissed.

"Have fun," Elphaba laughed. "I'll wait out here." Taking a deep breath the Winkie prince marched bravely into the office. He leaned on the counter.

"Mr. Tiggular, shouldn't you be in class?" came Ms. Cope's voice as Elphaba put her ear up against the wall.

"No, I have free period," she heard Fiyero say.

"Oh, do you need anything?"

"Only you."

"What?" There were some suave sounding whispers from Fiyero and then the sound of someone getting smacked. Elphaba's eyes widened as the dazed prince stumbled into the hallway.

"Sweet Oz that woman's got an arm on her," he murmured, rubbing his cheek. The green girl burst into a fit of cackling giggles. "It's not funny," Fiyero pouted as he made his way back outside.

"Fiyero Tiggular that was very funny and you know it," Elphaba chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well now it's your turn," Fiyero pointed out, eyebrows wiggling mischievously. As they returned to their spot in the forest the green witch was nervous.

"Truth or dare?" the prince asked.

"Truth," Elphaba announced, wimping out.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Fiyero questioned right away.

"No," Elphaba sighed, flushing slightly. "Are you surprised?" The Winkie prince shrugged. A moment of loaded silence oozed from the break in conversation. "Truth or dare?" the green girl finally asked.

"Truth," Fiyero said quietly. "I don't want to flirt with any more teachers."

"If you could relive on day of your life what day would it be?" Elphaba wondered, her eyes curious.

"The day when we rescued the Lion Cub," Fiyero replied without thinking. The green girl's heart picked up a notch and blood rushed to her cheeks as she remembered. Elphaba would have chosen that day too, not that she would ever let anyone know.

"Why?" she wondered. Why in Oz would _Fiyero_ choose that day?

"You never said I had to say why," he pointed out. "Truth or dare? Not that I need to ask, I already know you're going to choose the wimpy option."

"Dare," Elphaba growled, her jaw tight. If there was one thing the green witch hated above all else it was being called a wimp. Fiyero pondered what dare he should use for an absurdly long time and it made Elphaba nervous. "Just spit it out!" she screeched after awhile. "I know you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed but it can't seriously take you this long to come up with a dare."

"I already have a dare!" the prince informed her. "But you won't do it."

"Try me," Elphaba hissed.

"You swear you'll do it, whatever it is?" he asked.

"I swear on my mother's grave," Elphaba vowed. Fiyero took a deep breath.

"Kiss me." The green girl gasped and then there was silence, except for the constant dripping sound that filled the woods.

"What?" Elphaba breathed eventually.

"Kiss me," Fiyero repeated.

"Why?"

"Because," he answered elusively.

"Seriously, why?" Elphaba demanded.

"Because that was the only thing I knew would stump you," he fibbed, hoping Elphaba wouldn't discover his lie. She didn't. "Well, are you going to do it?"

"I'm thinking," the green girl snapped.

"What's there to think about?" Fiyero wondered. "Most girls would give their right arm for an excuse to make out with me."

"Well I'm not one of those girls," Elphaba growled. "And I'm not exactly sure how I feel about my first kiss being forced." That was a lie. She would love to kiss Fiyero, but what if she wasn't a good kisser? What if she grossed him out? And there was something else. "What about Galinda?" the green girl reminded him.

"What about her?" Fiyero shrugged. Elphaba's eyes flamed.

"I can't believe you!" she snarled, advancing on him. "I can't believe you would cheat on your _girlfriend_, my best friend, in the woods and not give it a second thought!"

"She's not my girlfr…" Fiyero protested, but he was cut off when Elphaba slapped him across the face.

"I don't care!" she roared. "The point is it would hurt Galinda. I don't care if it's for some stupid game, it's not right." Now the Winkie prince was getting nervous. Bad things happened when Elphaba got mad. He struggled to his feet and the livid witch followed, glaring at him with the fire of a thousand suns. If looks could kill… "You're an empty headed moron," Elphaba spat, turning to march back towards the school.

"At least I'm not a fun-hating wimp," Fiyero called after her. As soon as she turned around he knew that was not a smart thing to do.

"What did you say?" she whispered, her voice dangerously calm.

"I said "at least I'm not a fun-hating wimp"," he repeated.

"You think I'm a wimp?" Elphaba asked quietly, advancing on him.

"Well you did back out of the dare," Fiyero pointed out. "After you swore on your mother's grave." The green witch's eyes smoldered.

"Fine," she whispered, her words filled with suppressed fury. "But this is just to prove I'm not a wimp." And then she leaned forward, eyes closed. However, when their lips were inches apart there was a distraction. The surrounding trees spontaneously burst into green flame. Elphaba jerked back and the fire disappeared. For a moment her eyes were incredibly soft, and then they filled with fear and anger and sadness and she ran. "I'm not that girl," Elphaba repeated forcefully to herself as the tears began to flow. "I'm not that girl, I'm not that girl, I'm not that girl."

**So what did you think? Too cheesy…not cheesy enough? Any plot ideas are more than welcome, I'm kind of stuck on what I'm gonna do next with the story…**

**1, 2, 3, 4…you know what that button's for… REVIEW! (the crowd goes wild)**


	7. Chapter 7: What is this Feeling?

On the ride home from school Elphaba was oddly silent. Galinda jabbered constantly but the most she could coax out of her green friend was a nod or one word reply. Fiyero watched as the blonde's expression changed from irritated to anxious. When they reached the Cullen house Galinda pulled Elphaba aside. "Elphie, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "You don't seem like yourself." The green girl groaned. Why did her best friend pick today to be perceptive?

"I've got a headache," she lied. Galinda didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure that's it?" the blonde questioned, searching the green girl's eyes. Elphaba nodded and moaned a little, trying to be believable. "Well if there's anything you need, let me know." The green witch smiled. She was lucky to have such a good best friend. Unfortunately Galinda was the last person Elphaba would talk to about this particular problem. That conversation was all too easy to imagine.

_"Hey Galinda there was something bothering me earlier."_

_ "I knew it. What's the matter?"_

_ "I almost made out with your boyfriend in the woods."_

And then Galinda would cheerfully beat her to death.

***

The next morning Elphaba was more like herself. She made snide jokes and sarcastic comments and Galinda didn't notice that the green girl avoided eye contact with Fiyero. This wasn't because Elphaba felt guilty about the incident in the woods, although that was part of it, but rather because every time her chocolate eyes met his blue ones the green witch got an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. In fact, whenever Elphaba was around Fiyero this strange emotion assaulted her senses. Even with all the books she had read Elphaba could not name this feeling. She couldn't name it or control it or figure it out and that scared the shiz out of her.

In the parking lot, rather than stand beside Galinda and Fiyero, Elphaba sought out Bella. "Feeling better?" the green girl teased

"Yes," Bella told her, flushing.

"What happened after Edward carried you away?" Elphaba asked suggestively.

"Edward told the lady in the office that I was really sick so I could get out of Gym," she admitted. "And then he drove me home."

"I told you he likes you," the green witch exclaimed triumphantly. "Unfortunately he's not here today. The whole family's on a hiking trip." Actually they were hunting. Esme had stayed behind to drive the Ozians to and from school, since none of them could handle a car.

"He told me that," Bella informed her, face falling. "But that doesn't stop me from wishing he would appear."

"Wishing only wounds the heart," Elphaba told her sagely. Then her voice turned joking. "Aren't Mike and Jessica enough entertainment for you?"

"Mike follows me around like an annoying puppy," Bella sighed. "And Jessica is…Jessica." Suddenly her eyes brightened. "You should sit with us today."

"I don't think your friends would like that very much," Elphaba hinted.

"They can deal," Bella grumbled. The green witch had to admit this was a very tempting offer. It was the perfect way to avoid Fiyero.

"Fine, I'll sit with you," Elphaba replied, trying not to sound too eager to escape her friends. Bella gave her new green friend a grateful smile before heading to class.

***

From the moment Elphaba sat down beside Bella at the crowded lunch table she could feel tension fill the air. Angela, Mike, Tyler, and Eric just seemed surprised but Jessica and Lauren glared daggers at the new arrival. Elphaba glared right back with twice as much fury. "This is Elphaba," Bella introduced quietly. "I invited her to sit with us today."

"How kind," Lauren hissed.

"So, Elphaba," Jessica began slyly. "Your name is so…_interesting. _Where did you get it?"

"From my parents," Elphaba answered flatly. No one spoke after that. Instead of talking or eating everyone, save Bella and the ever thoughtful Angela, watched the green girl curiously. After awhile the witch reached her breaking point. "Let's just get this over with," she muttered. "No I am not seasick. Yes I've always been green. No I did not eat grass as a child." Her eyes burned and no one had the courage to meet them. At that moment Galinda and Fiyero arrived at the table.

"Hey Elphie," the blonde chirped brightly. "You didn't tell us you were sitting here today." She squeezed in between her green friend and Bella. Fiyero took a seat next to Mike. Elphaba groaned.

"And you are?" Jessica asked angrily, looking pointedly at the new arrivals.

"I'm Galinda," the blonde princess informed her. "And this is Fiyero."

"More interesting names," Lauren murmured.

"What?" Elphaba demanded.

"Nothing," Lauren snapped back.

"So, where are you guys from?" Angela asked kindly.

"Oz," Fiyero answered. It took him only a second to realize his mistake and he clamped a hand over his mouth. Elphaba shot him the 'your stupidity is a disgrace to the world and I should murder you right now' look. Lucky for the Ozians, everyone saw Fiyero's slip as a very funny joke. The stress shattered as everyone laughed loudly.

"Good one," Mike congratulated.

"Seriously though," Eric pressed curiously. "Where are you from?" The green witch quickly ran through the names of places she'd read about in Twilight.

"Seattle," she replied. Apparently this wasn't an interesting enough answer for there to be any follow up questions. In only a few minutes the three odd newcomers had been accepted, and all because Fiyero's stupidity made them laugh. The conversation revolved around several topics, including an upcoming trip to La Push, which the Ozians were invited to, and the fast approaching girl's choice dance. Throughout lunch Galinda chatted girlishly with Jessica while Fiyero traded bad jokes with Eric and Mike. Elphaba spent the entire time trying unsuccessfully to keep her eyes off Fiyero. Bella noticed and was quick to bring it up in Biology.

"So, Fiyero seems pretty nice," the pale skinned girl began subtly.

"Yeah," Elphaba acknowledged warily.

"He's kinda cute," Bella added. A surge of irrational jealousy flooded the green girl's stomach.

"I guess so," she replied stiffly, trying to get a hold on her out of control emotions.

"Are you jealous?" Bella gasped.

"No," Elphaba snapped immediately, blushing.

"You kept looking at Fiyero today," the pale skinned girl pointed out.

"So?" the green witch growled.

"So you obviously have a crush on him."

"I do not," Elphaba snarled forcefully, trying to convince herself more than anything. Bella flinched at her partner's fiery glare and dropped the subject. "Sorry," the green girl whispered a moment later. "You're sort of right."

"Sort of?" Bella asked skeptically.

"I might like Fiyero if it were at all logical for me to like him," Elphaba said.

"Since when is love logical?" Bella wondered. The green girl gave no response. After a few moments of silence Bella recognized the slightly pained look on Elphaba's face. "He's taken isn't he?" she asked softly.

"No," Elphaba replied. "He's just off limits. For me at least. Which is why I can't…don't…have a crush on him." And then it clicked. Galinda was Elphaba's best friend. Galinda loved Fiyero. Elphaba was determined not to fall for Fiyero because if she did her torn loyalties would rip her apart from the inside. Bella felt a wave of pity for the girl beside her. "So in conclusion I most certainly do not like Fiyero," Elphaba, who had managed to get her emotions under control again, assured her partner. Bella nodded. Arguing would be the opposite of helpful in such an impossible situation.

"So you're coming to La Push?" she questioned, eager to change the subject.

"Yes," Elphaba replied immediately. "I wouldn't miss it."

***

Alice was more than happy to drop the Ozians off at the Newtons' Olympic Outfitters store. Due to the sun they took Carlisle's Mercedes, which had dark tinted windows. The entire ride there Elphaba longed to open a window and let the bright sunshine warm her skin. It was amazing how much one could miss the sun after only a few days away from its presence. Jessica looked pleased to see Galinda, who had become her boy-talk buddy, and Bella was very happy that Elphaba had showed up. Fiyero was greeted by his new friends Eric, Tyler, and Mike while Lauren glared at Bella and the three Ozians simultaneously. A certain green witch wondered if anyone would notice if she turned Lauren into a frog.

Elphaba spent the drive to La Push crammed into Mike's stuffy Suburban beside Fiyero. As much as the green girl tried to ignore his closeness that unnamed feeling returned to thrill through her limbs each time his arm brushed hers. To distract herself Elphaba watched the passing greenery. At least in Forks she matched her surroundings.

***

The beach was beautiful in a dark subdued sort of way. Elphaba had never seen an ocean, and gazing at all that endless water made her feel very small. Everyone seemed content to chat about shallow high school topics, except Bella, Elphaba, and Angela. They just watched the strange blue green flames of the driftwood fire flicker mysteriously.

When a hike to the tide pools was announced Elphaba was the first to volunteer. Everything about the ocean intrigued her, and if the tiny pools were half as interesting as they'd been described in Twilight the hike would be well worth her time. Galinda opted to remain at the fire, hiking just wasn't her thing. Unfortunately Fiyero decided to come on the hike. Elphaba thought about backing out, but she didn't want a moronic Winkie prince's decisions to influence hers.

The tide pools were like miniature aquariums, teeming with aquatic life. Elphaba was spellbound by the tiny ecosystems and would have been content to sit and study them for hours. The green girl was so engrossed in the tide pools that she didn't notice Fiyero sneaking up behind her, a trouble making look on his face. He gave her a little shove from behind, causing her to lose her balance and fall forward. Not intending to actually knock her into the water Fiyero grabbed her arm and pulled her into his side. "Saved your life," the prince chuckled. A flash of heat dashed across Elphaba's skin at the contact and she jerked away from Fiyero, which sent her toppling into the tide pool.

The Winkie prince didn't even try to contain his laughter. He guffawed loudly as Elphaba emerged from the shallow water, soaked to the skin. "I'm sorry," Fiyero snickered, holding out a hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry too," Elphaba growled, taking his hand.

"For what?" the prince asked, bewildered.

"This," Elphaba snapped, pulling Fiyero into the pool as well. He burst from the cold water spluttering. There was a moment of silence as they both took in the situation. They were sitting beside each other in ankle-deep water soaked to the skin. Both burst into laughter at the same time. Elphaba leaned into Fiyero's chest for support and he threw his arm around her shoulder as they struggled to get control of their giggles. When she could breathe again Elphaba became acutely aware of the way in which she and Fiyero were intertwined. With a yelp of surprise the green witch leapt to her feet and scrambled out of the tide pool, angrily whipping the unnamed feeling back into its place.

***

Galinda was surprised and slightly amused to see a jubilant Fiyero and a ticked off Elphaba return to the fire sopping wet. The curious blonde opened her mouth to speak but her green friend stopped her. "Don't ask," Elphaba insisted, glowering.

***

Fiyero and Elphaba didn't speak to one another for the remainder of the day. To avoid getting her head bitten off Galinda had refrained from asking her green friend about the apparent mishap. Elphaba herself was livid with anger, but she wasn't quite sure why she was angry or who she was angry at. Sure she was annoyed at Fiyero for causing such an embarrassing situation, but at any other time the green witch would have let that go. After all she'd gotten back at him. As Elphaba was slipping into her warm sleeping bag that night she prayed that the fiery sensation in her gut would be gone by morning.

***

When the sun's bright rays came streaming through the glass wall of the Cullens' guest room Elphaba was feeling much better. She'd slept amazingly well and felt very safe and content as her eyes fluttered open. However, moments after waking up the green witch noticed some very frightening things. She was no longer in her sleeping bag; she was resting on top of it. That wasn't unusual; sometimes she crawled out of it during the night because it got too hot. What was unusual was the fact that Elphaba's head was resting on Fiyero's chest and the Winkie prince had his arms around her. That annoying feeling returned, filling the green girl with tingly warmth. Fiyero was still asleep, a boyish smile on his face. Elphaba's heart melted and she wanted nothing more than to stay in the prince's embrace.

But Galinda was napping on the green witch's other side, totally oblivious to the wave of heartbreak looming in her future. This wasn't right. Elphaba rolled out of Fiyero's arms, her heart racing. One thing was now alarmingly clear to the green witch; this odd feeling wasn't about to go away. Even her subconscious was aware of it. She sighed. There was no way around it; Elphaba had no choice but to tell Galinda everything.

**Please review…any plot ideas are more than welcome…**


	8. Chapter 8: AntiPopular

**Time for the big friend talk (or maybe not)…yay suspense! Hope you enjoy…thanks for the reviews! And by the way don't worry…there's no way I'm going to quit on this story now. Even though my two other stories have way more readers this one is just so much fun. It's addicting…**

Elphaba knew she had to talk to Galinda, but she wanted so badly to put it off. _No, _the green witch told herself. _You are going to confess your humiliating crush on that stupid prince and you're going to be completely honest with your best friend. You are not going to let Galinda get hurt by this! _So Elphaba resolved to pull her blonde friend aside after breakfast. Surely Galinda would be more forgiving and open on a full stomach. The green girl hardly tasted her cereal (an odd but tasty Earth food) as she watched Galinda, trying to gauge her mood. Luckily the blonde was as bouncy and excited as ever, happily spooning way too much sugar into her oatmeal. Fiyero was uncharacteristically quiet and if Elphaba didn't know better she would've said he looked thoughtful. As the green girl turned from putting her dishes away she opened her mouth to speak to Galinda, but Fiyero interrupted.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he quietly asked the blonde princess, who nodded vigorously. She cast her green friend an excited look before following the Winkie prince out the door. A blade of hurt lanced through Elphaba's heart. It was stupid. Why did she feel betrayed by Fiyero when he was going on a walk with his own girlfriend? It wasn't as if he owed Elphaba anything. The green witch slumped into a chair and fought fiercely against the tears pooling in her eyes. She was such a fool.

Determined to put both Galinda and the irritating prince out of her mind Elphaba stomped upstairs to the guestroom. She was alone in the house; Alice, Rosalie and Esme were out shopping and the guy vampires were off doing who knows what. The green girl swept her eyes across the various books stacked on the shelf but the usual excitement she felt at the sight of so many unread stories was absent. Her heart still pined after Fiyero. Angrily she ripped a random book from the shelf and flopped onto the couch. As Elphaba opened to the first page the words blurred and she realized she was crying. The green witch wondered what in Oz she saw in Fiyero. After all he was stupid, and idiotic, and shallow and self absorbed…and sweet…and interesting….and good looking beyond belief. Elphaba sighed. Was that what it came down to? Good looks? She'd never thought herself shallow enough to like a guy only for his appearance, but wasn't that what this was? Or was there something more? The green girl pondered these unanswerable questions for several minutes until she heard the front door open and someone run up the staircase.

Galinda threw open the guestroom door. Elphaba was shocked to see smoky rivers of mascara running down her face. The heartbroken blonde collapsed onto the couch beside her green friend, shuddering with sobs. Elphaba pulled Galinda into her arms and rubbed soothing circles onto her back. After a few minutes of this the green girl's curiosity got the better of her. "What happened?"

"He…Fiyero…bb..broke up with me," the blonde blubbering into her friend's shoulder. Some selfish part of Elphaba flared with hope and glee but the green girl viciously crushed the cruel emotion.

"I'm so sorry," Elphaba whispered, squeezing Galinda. "I'm so sorry." Fury was beginning to worm its way into the green girl's mind, fury at Fiyero for ripping her best friend's heart out. A protective, almost motherly, instinct took over Elphaba at the sight of the sobbing blonde. Galinda looked so helpless, curled up against her like a baby animal. "I'm going to murder him," the green witch hissed, too low for the girl beside her to hear. A few minutes later, when the sound of the front door opening was heard upstairs, Elphaba jerked up from the couch her hands clenched.

"D..don't Elphie," Galinda whimpered. "He said he didn't want to hurt me…he just doesn't want to lead me on. Don't be mad…don't yell at him." But the blonde's words were lost on Elphaba. She marched downstairs just as Fiyero was searching the cupboards in the kitchen for a snack (the Cullens had stocked up on food for their guests). He whirled around to find a livid green witch glaring at him.

"Elphaba," Fiyero said, sounding surprised. "I wanted to tell you…"

"Can it!" the green girl shouted. "Galinda is my best friend. You broke her heart and I'm going to break your face." And she proceeded to do just that. Her fist cracked forward to collide with the Winkie prince's nose, but some deep part of Elphaba felt wrong about hurting him. At the last moment the green girl diverted her fist sharply downward so it smashed into a cutting board on the counter. The wood splintered into her skin but she hardly felt it. Fiyero's eyes widened at the damage Elphaba had done to the solid wooden object. "If you push me any further that will be your nose," the green witch snarled as she stalked back upstairs.

Galinda was still huddled on the couch, crying her eyes out. The anger in Elphaba's gut melted away and she once again wrapped her arms around the little blonde. It was afternoon when Galinda's eyes finally ran dry and her sobs were reduced to hiccups. For the first time she noticed Elphaba's wounds. "Elphie!" Galinda cried. "What happened to your hand?" Already very thin scabs had stopped the bleeding.

"I punched a cutting board," the green witch said casually.

"Why would you do that?" demanded Galinda.

"To make a point," Elphaba shrugged. "I almost hit Fiyero's nose."

"Elphie I don't want you to be mad at him," the blonde protested. "I'm not even mad at him…just very sad." Her voice cracked a little at the end and a few stray tears flowed down her cheeks. "I thought he was the one." Shaking her head Galinda pushed her sorrow aside. "Elphie you need to wash those cuts, they could get infected."

"Galinda I'm fine, they've already scabbed over anyway," the green witch insisted.

"Elphaba Thropp don't be silly," Galinda chirped, standing up and towing her green friend towards the bathroom. She good naturedly let the blonde rub a wet, soapy towel over her wounds, wincing slightly when a scab came loose. "Elphie," Galinda whispered suddenly, examining the vivid blood. "You bleed red." Her tone held surprise.

"Why wouldn't I bleed re…" it took the green girl a moment to process the words her friend had just uttered. Elphaba's eyes darkened and she turned abruptly to return to the guestroom, wrenching her hand out of Galinda's.

"I'm sorry," the blonde squeaked, following her friend to the couch. "I just always thought that…well you know…" Elphaba's scowl didn't go away. By thinking that everything about her was as green as her skin Galinda was suggesting that Elphaba was something alien, something inhuman. "Elphie please forgive me," the petite blonde pleaded. "I hate it when you're mad. I didn't mean it that way…my words just came out wrong." Her sincere words didn't change the fact that the green girl had been offended.

"I forgive you," Elphaba sighed, although the frown didn't leave her face.

"Don't be grumpy," Galinda chided. "You're ruining a perfectly good day."

"How has this been a good day?" Elphaba wondered. "You spent half of it crying."

"Well I'm determined to salvage the rest of the day," Galinda insisted, bouncing a little. Elphaba was glad to see the blonde back to normal. "And you're spoiling my plans. Isn't there anything I can do to make you forget about that blood incident?"

"I don't think you can make me forget it," Elphaba sighed, making an attempt to smile. It failed miserably.

"I know what will cheer you up," Galinda exclaimed, eyes alight. "I'll let you give me a makeover. Alice told me I could use her closet whenever I wanted to." The green girl smiled in spite of herself.

"You'll let me do anything I want?" she questioned. Galinda swallowed nervously but nodded. Elphaba grinned wickedly. This was going to be fun.

***

"Elphaba what did you do?" Galinda shrieked. "I thought you were just going to braid my hair, wash off my makeup and put me in a shapeless black dress. This is beyond reason."

"You said I could do anything," Elphaba reminded her. "And I'm not finished." She used Alice's black lipstick to draw some odd designs around the blonde's eyes. "There." The green girl rolled a mirror up in front of Galinda, but the blonde wouldn't look up. "Why Miss Galinda look at you," Elphaba cooed, imitating her friend's words that night after the OzDust. "You're beautiful." However the creature Galinda saw in the mirror when she did look up was anything but beautiful.

Her hair had been frizzed out in waves, giving the impression that she'd been electrocuted. Elphaba had forced her into a bright green dress and tightened a thick black belt around her waist. Shiny black boots that came almost to the blonde's knees were on her feet and matching velvet gloves were on her hands. Galinda had absurdly heavy dark eyeliner and lipstick on, which had clearly been applied by an amateur. Sharp black designs that looked somewhat like dragon wings curled around her eyes. She looked scary. "Elphie!" Galinda cried. "I look hideodious." The green witch let out a menacing cackle.

"That's what happens when you underestimate my wickedness," she snickered.

"Why is Galinda dressed like a streetwalker?" came Alice's voice from the doorway. The blonde whirled around, mortified.

"I gave her a makeover," Elphaba informed the confused vampire. Alice shook her head in amusement.

"You guys are weird," she giggled. "And you'd better wash that makeup off your face before it dries. Once that stuff's on it's on for the rest of the day." Galinda's eyes widened and she made a mad dash for the bathroom. On the way there she bumped into Fiyero, who was headed to the guest room. The Prince's eyes widened when he recognized Galinda under all that makeup.

"What?" hissed the blonde harshly, her heart still tender.

"Nothing," Fiyero chuckled. "It's just…you've been de-galindified."

**So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Plot ideas are more than welcome…so are reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wacky Wizard of Oz

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed…I'm glad that this story is finally getting more readers…**

The ride to school the next day was more than a little awkward. Elphaba sat between Galinda and Fiyero, who were facing out opposite windows. It was sunny, so Esme was driving them in the dark windowed Mercedes. No one spoke. At lunch Jessica announced that she, Lauren, and Angela were going to Port Angeles to choose dresses for the dance. Galinda immediately decided to join them (even though she wasn't going to the dance) and an invitation was extended to her green friend as well. "Come on Elphie!" the blonde begged, bouncing in her seat. "It'll be lots of fun. I promise you won't have to try on anything you don't want to." Elphaba gave in, knowing that if she didn't she'd be alone in the Cullen house with Fiyero (the Cullens were taking another hunting trip) until Galinda got back. And besides Jessica had talked Bella into going, so it wouldn't be totally horrible.

In Biology Elphaba's pale skinned neighbor looked very downcast. "Get used to it," the green girl whispered as class started. "The Cullens are never here on sunny days."

"Why?" Bella questioned her eyes unnervingly curious.

"No one knows," Elphaba hissed mysteriously.

"You know," Bella insisted.

"Some secrets are not mine to share," the green girl said in a way that closed the subject.

"So they do have a secret," Bella murmured to herself.

"Are you thinking about what Jacob Black said?" Elphaba asked offhandedly.

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm a witch remember?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Bella snorted sarcastically. "I still haven't given up on figuring out what you are."

"But right now you're busy figuring Edward out," Elphaba hinted. The pale skinned girl smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah," she admitted. "But you seem to already know all about him." The green girl shrugged before changing the subject.

"By the way don't get to excited about the shopping trip tonight," she warned.

"Why?" Bella wondered.

"It's going to be canceled," Elphaba informed her. "Jessica's going on a date with Mike tonight."

"How on earth do you know these things?" Bella demanded.

"It's a gift," Elphaba said. The pale girl shook her head in disbelief and frustration.

***

Esme returned to drive the Ozians home but disappeared after dropping them off at the front door. "Sorry to leave you alone," she apologized in that warm motherly tone. "But we're spending a night in the woods. I'm sure you can manage without us."

"Don't worry, we aren't completely helpless," Elphaba assured her. "And thanks again for all you've done." Esme nodded before driving away. When the green girl went inside she found Galinda and Fiyero sitting on the couch in front of the enormous flat screen TV (an odd contraption not found in Oz), facing away from one another. The green witch's anger at Fiyero had dissipated earlier that morning and now she found this whole silent treatment thing beyond irritating. "This has gone on long enough," Elphaba exclaimed, moving to stand in front of the couch. "You two may have broken up but you're still friends and you'd better start acting like it." Both subjects of her lecture looked up with surprise.

"Elphie we need time…" Galinda began, slightly shocked by her friend's outburst.

"No you don't!" Elphaba growled "This is so annoying I can't even put it into words. Stop pretending to be mad for the sake of drama and make up. Don't tell me I'm being insensitive. This silent treatment business is totally unnecessary."

"She's right," Fiyero admitted, turning towards Galinda. "If you're ready to let this go I'd be more than happy to bury the hatchet." The blonde smiled sweetly.

"Me too," she chirped.

"Finally," Elphaba sighed, flopping onto the couch between her friends. She turned to Fiyero. "And by the way, I'm sorry for almost punching you."

"Apology accepted," he prince chuckled. His laugh played havoc with the green girl's heart.

"What should we do now?" Galinda wondered.

"Homework," Elphaba answered immediately, a gut reaction.

"Elphie don't be such a downer," the blonde chided. "Let's watch a movie." With that Galinda bounced up from the couch and over to a cabinet of DVDs. Alice had been more than happy to expose the Ozians to TV, which Fiyero wanted very much to bring back to Oz. "This one looks good!" the blonde gushed excitedly. "It's called 'The Wizard of Oz'."

"_Oz_?" Elphaba asked dubiously. "Are you sure that's what it says?"

"Yep," Galinda chirped, starting the DVD. "I'm sure. Maybe it's a documentary on the Wizard." The green witch's eyes brightened with anticipation. Someday Elphaba hoped to meet the Wizard of Oz, if she perfected her magical abilities. The film began with a little girl running down a country lane beside a little black dog. "Where's the color?" Galinda wondered, flopping down beside Elphaba.

"Shh!" the green girl commanded as the little girl, whose name turned out to be Dorothy, began complaining to anyone who would listen that her dog being threatened by some old woman.

"This isn't about the Wizard of Oz," Fiyero complained.

"Shh!" Elphaba repeated. They watched in silence until Dorothy started singing about a land over the rainbow.

"I didn't know this was an opera," Galinda chirped.

"Whatever it is it's not very interesting," Fiyero sighed.

"I could sing better than her," the blonde hissed. After her 'Over the Rainbow' number Dorothy proceeded to run away with her little dog. They encountered a goofy man who pretended to read her fortune.

"That's so stupid," Galinda growled. "He's obviously a fake."

"Remind me never to watch a movie with you two again," Elphaba snapped dryly. "You see, I actually like to listen to what people are saying."

"This is a stupid movie," Fiyero grumbled. When the green girl shushed him again he continued to mutter under his breath until the twister began. As Dorothy stepped out of her house into a world of color Elphaba gasped. Although cheesy and very unrealistic the place in which Dorothy had landed looked vaguely like Munchkinland.

"She landed in Oz," the green witch breathed.

"Maybe if we stand in a tornado it will carry us home," Fiyero teased. Elphaba threw an elbow into his ribs.

"Look a bubble!" Galinda interrupted, pointing excitedly at the screen. Moments later, when a figure materialized inside the bubble all three Ozians stared in shock.

"Is that you?" Fiyero questioned, turning to the surprised blonde beside him. Galinda didn't answer, she just stared. A woman, who looked like an older version of Galinda, stepped out of the bubble and introduced herself as Glinda the Good.

"Did she say Glinda?" Elphaba wondered.

"Maybe she's been hanging out with Dr. Dillamond," Galinda shrugged, studying her look alike. "Eeek!" the blonde exclaimed. "I've got frown lines!" Elphaba was about to shush her when some very familiar shoes appeared.

"Those are Nessa's shoes!" the green witch exclaimed, jolting off the couch. "Those are Nessa's shoes. That house killed my sister!"

"Elphie relax," Galinda soothed, pulling her friend back into a sitting position. "Nessa's shoes are silver, not red."

"You're right," Elphaba agreed, trying to convince herself. "Those couldn't be Nessa's shoes."

"Ugh, more singing," Fiyero moaned as the absurdly short munchkins began to sing about the witch's death. All three Ozians were glowering at the horrible movie when a green figure in a familiar pointed hat appeared.

"No," Elphaba breathed, her eyes widening. "No, no, that can't be me."

"Who else could it be?" Galinda whispered. "That's the hat I gave you."

"Elphaba's much prettier than that ugly old hag," Fiyero protested. The green girl shot him a grateful look.

"I would never say those horrible things about Elphie!" squeaked Galinda indignantly as Glinda the Good told Dorothy how wicked the green witch was. After the blonde's exclamation there was silence until Nessa's ruby slippers appeared on the farm girl's feet.

"Stealing a dead woman's shoes," Elphaba snorted. "She must have been raised in a barn." The trio of Ozians watched as Dorothy encountered a loose limbed scarecrow.

"Hey he looks like Fiyero!" Galinda exclaimed.

"No he doesn't," the Winkie prince protested. "I'm much handsomer than that!"

"Well the Scarecrow doesn't have a brain," Elphaba pointed out. "He must be Fiyero." The green girl and her blonde friend burst out laughing and Fiyero pouted at them. As the movie progressed it became stranger and stranger. The Tin Man looked surprisingly like Boq and the Emerald City was perfectly represented in all its glory. However absurd things also happened. Elphaba commanded a horde of flying Monkeys that looked like clowns and she flew around on a broomstick. Such odd things made the movie into one big joke for the Ozians, who didn't stop laughing the entire time. Even when the ugly green witch melted into nothingness Elphaba cackled. "I melted?" she giggled. "That's so stupid, why in Oz would I melt?"

"I don't know," Galinda snickered. "That was such a screwed up movie. Who's ever heard of flying Monkeys? Or a flying broomstick?"

"They even showed the Wizard as an imposter," Fiyero hooted with laughter. "How outrageous is that?" The three friends collapsed into one big heap of giggles. After a few minutes Elphaba stood and stretched.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she announced. The Cullens had explained that on Earth everyday showers were essential.

"Don't melt," Fiyero called after her, earning another round of cackles from the green girl.

**Ok I know this chapter was kind of plotless but making a scene with the Wizard of Oz movie in it was just too much to resist. Did it flop? Did it do ok? Was it funny? Reviews make great Christmas (or Lurlinemas) presents! I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting!**


	10. Chapter 10: Something Bad

**Wow I can't believe I've written 10 chapters of this story…YAY! Hope you guys like a little action!**

The three Ozians lay in their sleeping bags, staring at the ceiling. Since, for some odd reason, none of them could sleep they were talking. Somehow the topic got around to love at first sight. "It just doesn't make any sense," Elphaba exclaimed. "How can you truly love someone without even knowing their name?"

"Maybe it's physical attraction," Fiyero suggested.

"If it's solely based on physical attraction then it isn't really love," the green girl argued.

"I think it's destiny," Galinda mused dreamily. Her green friend snorted.

"You really believe in that stuff?" Elphaba asked scornfully.

"Yes I do," the blonde replied, her tone defensive. "I think people are drawn to those who need them."

"Well Bella sure needs Edward," the green witch mused. "She can't do a thing without putting herself in harm's way. First he has to save her from Tyler's van. Then she goes dress shopping and almost gets raped. That girl really is a danger magnet."

"I thought you were Bella's friend," Galinda chirped.

"I am," Elphaba assured her. "I was just pointing out that she needs Edward."

"Fiyero are you awake?" the blonde wondered softly, having noticed that he was silent.

"Yes," the prince assured her, voice alert. "I'm listening."

"I think it's time to stop talking," Elphaba yawned. "Let's all close our eyes and be quiet." Galinda and Fiyero muttered agreements into their pillows.

***

"Ooh Elphie, try this one on," Galinda squealed excitedly, waving a purple dress in front of the irritated green witch. They were shopping with Angela, Jessica, and Bella (Lauren had other plans) and Elphaba was not enjoying it one bit.

"You said I wouldn't have to wear anything I didn't want to," the green girl reminded. "In fact you promised."

"But this would look so good on you," Galinda insisted.

"I'm gonna go sit with Bella," Elphaba hissed, striding away. "Why don't you go talk clothes with someone who cares?" She hadn't meant the words to come out so harshly and as the green girl walked away she saw Galinda's face crumple with hurt. "I'm sorry," Elphaba apologized, turning back to her friend. "That came out wrong."

"It's ok," the blonde pouted. "I know you just don't like clothes." This was a guilt trip and the green witch knew it. However Galinda was her best friend so she played along.

"If you stop moping I'll let you pick out one dress for me to try on," Elphaba bargained. "But it has to be simple and it has to be black. No sequins or bright colors."

"Fine," Galinda agreed, scowling a little. Then the petite blonde darted off to join Jessica. The green girl collapsed into a seat beside Bella.

"That was nice," the pale girl observed.

"She's my best friend," Elphaba shrugged. "I can endure one dress."

"You're a good person Elphaba," Bella told her sincerely.

"You too," the green witch informed her pale friend. "You're a good person too."

***

"Come on out Elphie," the enthusiastic blonde urged. "There's no point in putting the dress on if you're not gonna show us."

"I am not coming out," the green girl repeated stubbornly. Jessica, Angela, and Bella had all lined up outside the dressing rooms to see Elphaba in the dress Galinda had picked.

"I will drag you out if I have to," the blonde threatened.

"Fine," the green witch huffed, reluctantly emerging. The dress was simple and black, as Elphaba had specified. It was gathered slightly at the hips and had a low neckline. The sleeves extended to the green girl's wrists. It flowed like dark silk over her slim and graceful frame. Elphaba looked up to see Angela and Bella staring with admiration. Jessica's mouth was hanging open.

"Sweet Oz," Galinda gasped. "Elphie you look absolutely amazing." The green witch's cheeks darkened. "You have got to get that dress."

"I would never get a chance to wear it," the green girl pointed out. "What's the point?"

"There's always prom," Angela offered.

"In what twisted universe would _I_ ever go to prom?" Elphaba growled, stalking back into the dressing room. "I am not wasting money on this dress and that's final!"

***

When the group of girls split up, Bella going to find a bookstore while Jessica and Angela explored Port Angeles, the two Ozians decided to accompany the pale girl. "Are you sure you guys want to come with me?" Bella verified. "I can get pretty distracted when I'm surrounded by books."

"So can Elphie," Galinda informed her. "I'm used to it." The odd trio quickly found a bookstore Jessica had mentioned, but it wasn't exactly the type they expected. A book on spiritual healing and several dream catchers were displayed in the window.

"I think that's one conversation we can skip," Elphaba observed dryly. Bella nodded and they walked on.

"There's got to be a normal bookstore somewhere around here," the pale girl exclaimed in exasperation.

"I'm sure there is," the green girl assured her. "Let's just keep walking." They meandered lazily through the streets of Port Angeles, discussing the most random of topics. It was the most Bella had spoken since she arrived in Forks. In fact the girls weren't even paying attention to where they were going until Galinda noticed that they were surrounded by warehouses.

"I don't think we should be here," she observed, shivering little. Elphaba glanced around. They had wandered away from the safe, welcoming storefronts and this clearly scared the petite blonde a little. She had never set foot in the unfriendly parts of any town before.

"Let's loop back around," Bella suggested, turning a corner. A group of four men passed them laughing rowdily and joking loudly. Elphaba shot them a look of disgust and Galinda skittered to the far end of the sidewalk frightfully. Bella sped up.

"Hey Greenie!" called one of the men as he glimpsed the green witch's skin. She didn't look up but the back of her neck prickled. Her body tensed when she realized those were the men Edward saved Bella from. She and Galinda were about to mess up the plot again.

"Um, I've got to go to the bathroom," the green girl improvised. Galinda and Bella halted. "I think I saw one back that way." Elphaba tugged her blonde friend backwards. "You keep going," she told Bella. "We'll catch up with you."

"Ok," the pale girl agreed nervously as they parted.

"What was that about?" Galinda demanded her voice tight with fear.

"Edward's going to save Bella from those guys," Elphaba explained. "If we go with her we'll screw up the plot again."

"Oh," the blonde said, realization dawning in her eyes. "So what do we do now?" The green witch pondered that for a moment as two guys from the group they'd passed earlier, the two that were going to herd Bella towards the others, walked by.

"Let's follow them," Elphaba suggested. "Just to make sure Edward shows up when he's supposed to."

"What will we do if he doesn't?" the blonde girl wanted to know.

"We'll improvise," the green witch shrugged, turning to follow the two drunk males.

***

"Stay away from me," Bella warned, her voice shaking. Elphaba bit her lip as she peered around the corner. This was going to be hard to watch.

"Don't be like that sugar," crooned the dark haired ringleader as he approached her.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Galinda whispered.

"No," the green witch answered. "Just watch." As if on cue headlights illuminated the scene and a silver Volvo skidded to a halt beside Bella.

"Get in," Edward commanded and the pale girl obeyed. Then the car spun around and disappeared.

"That was so cool!" Galinda squealed a little too loudly.

"Oh shiz," Elphaba hissed. All four men turned to stare at the eavesdroppers their eyes glinting maliciously. Both girls began to back away as the frightening strangers advanced.

"Hey look," one called. "It's the Artichoke." There was rowdy laughter. Galinda heard a rattle as she backed into one of the many chain link fences in the area. They were cornered. Elphaba glanced behind her and spotted the terrified blonde shaking against the fence. Taking a solid stance the green witch stepped slightly in front of her friend and spread her arms out protectively.

"Aww, don't hog the princess all to yourself," leered one man.

"Don't touch her," Elphaba spat with such venom that they all took an instinctual step back. The green witch desperately clawed for her magic, but it eluded her grasp. This was not good.

"Elphie," Galinda whimpered. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," the green girl snarled, trying so sound fearless. "They're just a bunch of drunk idiots." Four sets of cruel eyes focused on her.

"Hey Frog," the ringleader slurred slouching closer to the green witch. "Do you need a prince to kiss you?" He leaned in lips puckered, giving her no room to escape. Elphaba's teeth clamped down hard on the surprised man's nose. He stumbled backwards. "Ah," the man laughed. "A feisty one."

"Come any closer and you'll see just how feisty I am," the green witch growled viciously. Without warning the dark haired ringleader swung his fist into Elphaba's stomach. Hard. Galinda screamed shrilly as her friend stumbled backwards, doubled over in pain. The green girl gritted her teeth and squinted against the tears.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," bargained one of the boys suggestively.

"I say the hard way," came a wonderfully familiar voice. Elphaba glanced upwards to see Fiyero's fist connect with the ringleader's face, knocking him over.

"Fiyero!" she practically sang with relief, before realizing that the situation had not gotten much better. The Winkie prince was strong but he wasn't Edward. They were all still in very big trouble.

"That was a very dangerous maneuver," hissed one of the men as they started to advance on Fiyero. He held his fists up, ready to fight, but they all knew he would lose. These heartless boys would show no mercy. Elphaba saw a knife flash in one man's hands and Galinda saw lightning throb in her friend's eyes. A violent wind twisted the green witch's hair around her face and her entire being fairly glowed with energy. Suddenly Elphaba looked dangerous and powerful and…wicked. An impossibly loud explosion cracked the through the air as waves of green flame hurled the four men into a wall. They slumped to the ground unconscious and the green girl abruptly felt her strength drain away. She stumbled into Fiyero's arms and felt Galinda hugging her tightly.

"Elphie that was so scary," the blonde sobbed, tears dripping down her face. "I thought we were going to die and then I thought they were going to kill Fiyero." He thin arms trembled around Elphaba.

"That was amazing," the prince told her as she regained some strength and straightened up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Elphaba assured them both, turning to wrap her arms around Galinda, who was still shaking like a leaf. "Let's get out of here before they wake up." As they walked briskly away questions began to form in the green girl's mind. "How did you get here?" she demanded of Fiyero as they walked.

"I remembered that you said Bella almost got raped when she was dress shopping," he explained. "And then I realized that you guys were dress shopping with Bella so I got Alice to drive me down here. She was worried to get out of the car though because the sun hadn't totally set."

"Sounds like your unused brain got quite the workout," Elphaba teased.

"How did you find us?" Galinda wanted to know.

"I heard you scream," Fiyero informed her. "I'd know that sound anywhere."

**So what did you guys think? Too much action? Was it too choppy? Let me know what you think. Suggestions are always welcome (so are reviews)! **


	11. Chapter 11: Operation Fiyerba

**I'M BACK! FINALS ARE OVER (I hope any of my readers who had finals/midterms did well)! Sorry that this chapter is a little bit of a filler and there isn't much action but it was necessary. I promise there will be more soon!**

Bella's eyes were wary when she slid into her Biology seat the next day. "Please don't interview me on the details of last night," the pale girl pleaded with her green neighbor. "Jessica grilled me in Trig."

"I won't," Elphaba assured her. "It's none of my business and besides, I already know."

"How could you possibly know?" Bella demanded.

"You discussed what Edward is and his…diet," the green girl said curtly. "You confessed that you aren't afraid of him. That scared him a little." The pale girl's mouth was hanging open.

"Are you a vampire too?" Bella demanded. "Can you read minds?"

"No," Elphaba chuckled. "You'll never know. Save yourself the effort and stop trying to figure me out."

"Fine," Bella sighed. "How come you and Galinda abandoned me in Port Angeles? I almost got raped."

"But you didn't," the green witch said with certainty. "Edward saved you."

"Yeah but it was still scary," Bella complained.

"Galinda and I encountered those same men after you were rescued," Elphaba informed her, voice icy. Bella paled.

"Really?" she whispered as the teacher towed a VCR into the classroom.

"Yeah," the green witch replied.

"What happened?"

"Fiyero happened," Elphaba answered, not bothering to give her friend the details.

"I guess I shouldn't complain," the pale girl observed. The lights were switched off and an old movie began. Elphaba's expression grew amused as she saw Bella glancing across the room at Edward. He sat alone but spent most of his time glancing at the green girl's pale skinned neighbor. The next day, when the archaic VCR made a second appearance Elphaba nudged her friend.

"Go sit with him," she urged. "The teacher won't notice."

"I don't know," Bella murmured, blushing.

"Go," Elphaba repeated sternly. "Don't pretend you don't want to." The pale girl blushed again but obeyed. She happily slid into the empty seat beside Edward. Elphaba could almost see the electricity in the air around them.

***

Since Bella and Edward now occupied the Volvo all three Ozians rode in the back of Rosalie's convertible. It was no secret that the gorgeous blonde vampire didn't like the strangers and went out of her way to make them uncomfortable. For example even in such cold weather she left the top down as they drove. The vampires didn't get cold but the three humans in the back seat sure did. Galinda curled into a little blonde ball on the seat and Elphaba wrapped her arms around herself. Fiyero tried unsuccessfully not to watch the green witch's hair as it billowed out behind her.

"It's freezing," Elphaba chattered as a shiver ran through her tense body. Without a word the Winkie prince pulled her into his side. He was warm and she couldn't help but melt as her taut muscles relaxed. It was about that time when Alice shot Rosalie a look and the blonde reluctantly lowered the top. Fiyero's arms didn't release Elphaba and the gesture wasn't lost on Galinda.

***

"So," Galinda began casually as she and Elphaba were doing homework in the guest room. "How long have you liked Fiyero?"

"What makes you think I like Fiyero?" the green girl asked warily, not looking up for fear her eyes would betray her.

"I believe his holding you in the car was a less than subtle sign," the blonde explained.

"That was his choice not mine," Elphaba said curtly, continuing to read her textbook.

"You didn't seem too upset about it either," Galinda insisted. "I saw that look on your face Elphaba Thropp. How long have you been crushing on the Winkie?"

"Awhile," the green girl admitted, flushing.

"How long is 'awhile'?" the blonde pressed, eager to unravel her friend's secret.

"Since the day they took Dr. Dillamond away," Elphaba sighed, finally looking up. "Maybe even before that." Cold realization dawned on Galinda's face.

"It was you," she gasped. "You were the reason that he got all distant and moodified. You were probably the reason he broke up with me." The blonde's face was blank with shock.

"Galinda I'm sorry," Elphaba exclaimed, desperate to make amends. "I didn't mean to come between you and Fiyero; I swear I didn't. Really I never thought he liked me that way at all; I'm not even sure he does now. I know I should have told you but I was really confused and sad because he was clearly in love with you and…Galinda I'm sorry." The petite witch continued to stare vacantly into space. "Come on, say something," the green girl begged. "Please don't be mad."

"Mad?" Galinda squeaked, a smile beaming across her face. "Why would I be mad? Elphie I'm really happy for you."

"What?" the green witch screeched.

"I wish you would have told me that you liked Fiyero but I'm not angry with you," the blonde explained. "I'm actually kind of glad that Fiyero broke up with me."

"You cried your eyes out!" Elphaba squeaked.

"That was just the shock and rejection," Galinda told her friend. "Didn't you see how quickly I forgave him? Once I thought about it I realized we weren't right for each other and I was just convinced that we were the perfect couple." Elphaba was having trouble wrapping her mind around all this. She searched her friend's face for a sign that she was lying.

"You really don't mind that I'm falling for Fiyero?" the green witch verified.

"I don't mind at all," the blonde assured her. "I want you to be happy." Elphaba pulled her friend into a tight hug. It was official, Galinda was the best friend ever. "So do you think Fiyero likes you back?" Galinda pressed after a moment.

"No," the green girl answered flatly.

"Why not?" the blonde girl demanded.

"Just look at me," Elphaba snapped, holding out her arms. "I'm un-likable."

"I like you," Galinda insisted.

"You know what I mean," the green girl hissed. "What guy would fall for me?"

"Elphie I know you don't believe me," the blonde princess began. "But you're actually very pretty…in your own way. Once you get past the shock of the green skin it's actually kind of beautiful."

"Sure," Elphaba snorted.

"It's true," Galinda insisted. "And look at your hair. Even when I hated you I was jealous of your hair. It's so silky. I have to spend hours on my hair to make it look like this and it still isn't as pretty as yours. Have you honestly never realized how amazing your hair is?"

"No," the green witch muttered. "Because it's not amazing."

"Why won't you listen to me?" the blonde girl cried, exasperated. "I'm your best friend."

"Exactly," Elphaba snapped. "You're lying to make me feel better."

"I swear to Oz that I am telling you the truth Elphaba Thropp," Galinda vowed. "Why does the prospect of being beautiful scare you so much?"

"Because hope is cruel," the green girl snarled harshly, allowing the truth to finally bubble out. "I don't dare to hope." Galinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba.

"If you don't let yourself hope you'll never get anywhere," the blonde whispered sagely. "You've got to leave where you are to get to where you want to be."

"I'm fine with where I am," Elphaba insisted. "I'm perfectly happy."

"No you aren't," Galinda chuckled at the obvious lie. "You want Fiyero; I know you do. And I won't rest until he's yours."

"Really?" the green girl asked incredulously.

"Really," the blonde confirmed with an encouraging smile. "But I'm pretty sure he already likes you."

"Give me one reason why you think that," Elphaba challenged.

"He got all moodified after that day with Dr. Dillamond," Galinda pointed out. "And then he broke up with me. Plus he was holding you in the car."

"I was cold," the green girl protested. "He was being nice."

"I was cold too," the blonde insisted. "He never even glanced at me."

"You really think he likes me?"

"Yep." There was silence as Elphaba let his sink in. She still didn't believe it; she couldn't believe it. The idea was just too wonderful and that terrified her.

"I need your help," the green said suddenly.

"With what?"

"With, you know, being more of a girl," Elphaba stuttered, embarrassed.

"I would be more than happy to help you," Galinda chirped enthusiastically. "But you've got to listen to everything I say."

"Fine," the green girl agreed grudgingly, sure that she would soon be regretting this decision.

"Well then operation Fiyerba is officially underway," Galinda trilled excitedly.

**Sorry that this chapter was a little plotless and kinda filler-ish but the discussion between Galinda and Elphaba was necessary. I promise the next chapter will be up soon and it will be better than this one. Please review. All plot ideas will be seriously considered. **

**Please review**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Complications

**Here's another chapter…YAY! Read and review!**

"I've come up with several steps for Operation Fiyerba," Galinda announced as she flopped onto the guest room couch beside Elphaba.

"Steps?" the green girl asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," the blonde chirped. "Step one; teach Elphaba how to flirt. Step two; teach Elphaba how to walk in high heels. Step three; teach Elphaba how to dance…"

"Why in Oz do I need to know how to dance?" interrupted the green witch.

"Because the day after tomorrow is the girl's choice dance," Galinda explained. "And you are going with Fiyero."

"What?" stammered Elphaba. "Why would Fiyero go with me?"

"You're going to ask him," the blonde explained. "Remember it's _girl's_ choice."

"No!" the green girl insisted adamantly. "No, no, no, no, no. I am not asking Fiyero out."

"I'll argue with you about that later," Galinda insisted, waving off her friend's concern. "Right now we need to focus on steps one and two."

"Fine," Elphaba sighed. "Teach me how to flirt."

"As we established that night after the OzDust hair tossing is a must," the blonde began, illustrating her point by flipping her own golden locks. "Fluttering your eyelashes is also important."

"That sounds really cheesy and stupid," the green girl observed. "Won't it be totally obvious that I'm trying to flirt?"

"Not if you time it right," Galinda informed her. "Always pretend to be totally interested in whatever he's saying and try to make eye contact whenever possible. You've also got to learn how to giggle."

"Giggle?"

"Uh huh," the blonde confirmed, looking expectantly at her green friend. Elphaba's attempt at perky feminine laughter fell flat.

"That sounded like a dying chipmunk," Galinda told her. "Make it more natural." The green girl's next attempt was closer to a witch's cackle than a giggle. "Never mind," the blonde sighed. "I guess some people just weren't meant to laugh properly."

"Thanks," Elphaba muttered, frowning.

"No scowling," Galinda snapped. "You've got to smile." The green girl plastered a fake grin onto her features. "Now on to high heels."

"I don't think those will be necessary," Elphaba decided. "I'm pretty tall already."

"Are you making implications about my height?" the blonde wondered.

"No," the green girl insisted. "I'm making implications about _my_ height."

"Well then it's dancing time," Galinda chirped. "To Edward's room."

"Why are we going to Edward's room?"

"He's got a wall of CDs and a sound system," the blonde explained. "Didn't you read the book?" Neither CDs nor sound systems existed in Oz, but Galinda had quickly adapted to Earth's exciting technology. She inserted a disk and in moments fast paced music throbbed through the room. It hurt Elphaba's ears.

"Is this necessary?" she shouted over the loud music.

"Yes," Galinda replied, already beginning to bounce. "Just follow my lead." Elphaba quickly learned that dancing required a lot of jumping around and hip movements. After awhile she began to get the hang of it.

It is a well known fact that best friends plus loud music equals a high possibility that goofing off will occur. Galinda bumped Elphaba with her hip and the green girl was quick to shove her back. When Edward walked into his room to see what all the fuss was about he found the two of them belting out lyrics and laughing hysterically.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone…" Elphaba sang

"I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run…" Galinda trilled.

"You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess," the green girl crooned.

"It's a love story baby just say yes!" the two girls belted together before collapsing into a fit of giggles. Edward shut the door and moved away; he honestly didn't want to know.

***

The next day Galinda pulled Bella from her near constant position beside Edward. "What?" the pale girl asked softly as her vampire boyfriend continued walking.

"I need you to do something for me," the blonde pleaded. "It's for Elphaba."

"What do you need?" Bella wondered.

"I need you to flirt with Fiyero," Galinda told her.

"What?" Bella demanded.

"You can tell Edward that's it's just for show," the blonde assured her. "But Elphie really likes Fiyero but she's too afraid to ask him out."

"How will my flirting with him help anything?" the pale girl wanted to know.

"She'll get jealous," Galinda explained craftily. "Please? I know you're Elphie's friend, don't you want to help her?"

"Fine I'll do it," Bella decided. "But I'm not very good at flirting."

"That's fine," the blonde shrugged. "The more obvious the better."

***

Lunch was terribly awkward for poor Bella. She explained Galinda's plan to Edward, who found it rather amusing, and sat with her friends. Seated beside Fiyero the pale girl made awful attempts at flirting with him. Lucky for her the Winkie prince was totally oblivious; Elphaba was not.

***

"How much did Galinda pay you to flirt with Fiyero?" the green girl asked Bella in Biology.

"How did you know?" she demanded.

"You'd never choose Fiyero over Edward," Elphaba explained. "Honestly how stupid does Galinda think I am?"

"She was just trying to help you," Bella pointed out.

"She was trying to make me jealous," the green girl corrected. "It was a feeble attempt to force me into something I didn't want to do."

"I think you want to do it," the pale girl argued. "You're just too scared."

"That's debatable," Elphaba shrugged before changing the subject. "So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I'm sure you already know," Bella chuckled. "What are _you_ doing tomorrow?"

"I'm hoping that if I don't ask Fiyero out Galinda will let me skip the dance," the green girl admitted. "But I doubt she will."

"It's weird that you two are best friends," the pale girl observed. "You're polar opposites. You love totally different things."

"We both loved Fiyero," Elphaba reminded her. "And you and Alice are pretty different too." It was only when she saw the confusion in her partner's eyes that the green girl realized her mistake. "I mean…er…um…"

"So Alice and I are going to be best friends?" Bella guessed. Elphaba nodded sheepishly.

"I guess I shouldn't have told you that."

"It's nice to know," the pale girl shrugged. "At least now I know I'll survive tomorrow."

"You're a brave person," the green witch said suddenly.

"No," Bella insisted. "I'm just insanely stupid. Love does that to you."

"Well it's not going to do that to me," Elphaba stated.

"Just ask Fiyero out," the pale girl suggested rather abruptly, as though she'd been considering those words for awhile. "Do it for Galinda. She's trying so hard to ensure your happiness with a guy that broke up with her a few days ago." The green witch's eyes softened. She hadn't really thought of it that way. A moment of tense silence spanned between the two girls.

"Thanks," Elphaba told Bella as they left class.

"No problem."

***

"Um Fiyero?" the green witch began awkwardly, having cornered a certain Winkie after class.

"Yeah?" the prince replied, clearly confused. Elphaba's palms began to sweat furiously and her throat clenched.

_Come on concentrate, don't let him have this kind of effect on you, _she chastised herself. _Remember what Galinda taught you; flirt. _

"I was wondering if maybe…" Trying desperately to hold onto her usual confidence Elphaba bit her lip and looked down. Her eyelashes fluttered timidly.

"What?" Fiyero wondered, giving her his full attention. The green girl's cheeks flushed as she looked up through her raven lashes.

"I was wondering if you might want to go to the dance with me tomorrow." There she'd said it. The Winkie prince was taken aback. This had come out of nowhere and he had no clue how to react. Fiyero's words caught in his throat as his stunned brain sluggishly considered why Elphaba would ask him, the brainless goofball, to a dance. After all this was Elphaba. What motive could she possibly have?

"Um…err…um," he stuttered before answering. "No." That one word cut like a knife. The green girl's face burned and she wanted to melt away into nothingness. Before tears could form she turned on heel and marched away, chin jutting out in defiance. This foolish boy would not make her cry; no one could make her cry. Yet as she curled up against the side of the school, out of sight, sobs tore through her torso. Rejection, betrayal, embarrassment and self hatred ripped into her heart. It started to rain and the soft water mixed with her bitterly acidic tears to make dark rivers of makeup.

_Why did Galinda even make me wear this stupid stuff? _the green witch hissed to herself, wiping away the smoky blackness. Above all Elphaba valued her dignity, so she grieved alone where no one could witness the messy process. _It's stupid to cry over a boy, _she thought. _There are much worse things going on in the world. I live a happy privileged life. What about Dr. Dillamond, locked away somewhere forbidden to teach? What about poor starving people? What about the Animals being mistreated and driven from their homes? _However, as much as Elphaba rationalized, it didn't make the sorrow any less real. She had allowed herself to hope; and that hope made this disappointment so much more devastating.

When Galinda found her friend after school the green girl had composed herself. All the makeup had been washed away and her face looked blank and raw. Her hair was messy and bedraggled; her clothes soaked and wrinkly. However the most profound change wasn't visible on the surface. Elphaba had carefully iced over her heart.

**I know that was a dark and depressing chapter but I kinda love ending with a mystery. Why did Fiyero say no? Yay suspense. Anyway sorry to temporarily kill off the romance but don't worry it will make a comeback. Remember this is Elphaba and Fiyero we're talking about. They have an awfully complicated relationship; especially with Galinda thrown into the mix. Honestly I don't think Glinda ever got over Fiyero in the musical version. I mean she accepted that he and Elphaba were meant to be together but at the end I'm sure she still loved him (hint hint…maybe Galinda still likes Fiyero in this story too). Maybe eventually she got over him and moved on to someone else. I like to believe it was Boq but that's just wistful thinking. Anyway sorry for my rant…**

**Read and Review! (seriously I need to know if this unexpected pitfall hit the mark or flopped)**


	13. Chapter 13: Hide and Seek

**I'm so sad because I'm getting into the final chapters of this story…I mean it can only go on for as long as Twilight…after the meadow it really goes quite fast…don't worry this story won't have a flop ending; I've had the dramatic climax planned out from the beginning…however I will be very sad when 'The Emerald Apple' ends. Don't worry there will still be at least three more chapters…**

"Elphie stop being so cool about all this," Galinda growled in worried frustration. "Stop pretending that you don't care about what happened."

"But I don't," the green witch insisted. "Not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like Fiyero anymore."

"That's a big fat lie and we both know it," the petite blonde hissed. "You still love him; you're just afraid to keep trying."

"Why in Oz would I keep trying?" Elphaba demanded. "He said no plain and simple. It was a clear message; he doesn't like me the way I like him."

"Or he could have panicked," Galinda pointed out. "Or might have thought that you were dared to…."

"Stop!' the green witch roared. "I don't want to start hoping again. Sweet Oz Galinda can't you leave well enough alone?" The blonde didn't respond. Instead she gazed out the glass wall into the bright sunshine. "Bella's probably at the meadow right now," Elphaba murmured as she too turned to the window.

"Yeah," Galinda replied softly. "Elphie I'm sorry I got your hopes up. I'll just pretend that nothing ever happened if that's really what you want."

"Thank you," Elphaba said, hugging her friend gratefully. "I just want to forget about Fiyero for awhile." As if on cue the Winkie in question entered the guest room.

"Hey," Galinda greeted.

"Hey," Fiyero replied his eyes on the green girl. "Um, Elphaba could I talk to you?"

"Sure," she answered, turning to him. "Go ahead."

"Alone," the prince hinted.

"Well then no," Elphaba replied coldly. "I've got to go." She swept out of the room before Fiyero could utter another word.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Galinda chirped, giving him an annoyed look. "Go after her."

***

Fiyero eventually found Elphaba on the roof; she's discovered a trapdoor in the attic. "Can we please talk?" the Winkie asked softly. Her green skin glowed in the bright sunlight.

"What do you want to talk about?" the witch asked sharply.

"Yesterday," Fiyero told her. "And what you said."

"Can we just forget that ever happened?" Elphaba pleaded, not looking at him. "Please?"

"Ok," he sighed reluctantly after a minute or two of deliberation.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

***

"I'm bored," Galinda complained for the millionth time. She was on the guest room couch nestled between Fiyero and Elphaba, who had more or less overcome the awkwardness of yesterday's query.

"Let's play hide and seek," the Winkie suggested.

"That sounds immature," Elphaba snorted. "But I'm so bored that I really don't care."

"Hide and seek is lame," the blonde chirped. "Let's play sardines."

"Sardines?" Fiyero questioned.

"It's when one person hides and everyone looks for them," Elphaba explained. "If you find the hider you hide with them until everyone else finds you."

"Huh?" The prince was very confused.

"Let's say Elphie was hiding," Galinda began. "You and I would look for her. If I found Elphie I would hide with her and then you would keep looking until you found us."

"Oh."

***

Elphaba was certain no one would find her. She was concealed in an empty pantry, one of many in the Cullens' kitchen. There was just enough space to stand up and move around, but from the outside the pantry looked too small to house anything other than canned goods. It was the perfect place for a confused green witch to put her thoughts together.

She was very puzzled by Fiyero's eagerness to discuss the situation. Why would he feel the need to drag up something that had been excruciatingly awkward for both of them? Unless there was something more he needed to say. Suddenly Elphaba wondered if maybe she should have listened to him.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the pantry door was yanked open. "Gotcha," Fiyero teased, beaming. He was met with a surly scowl but before the green girl could say anything Galinda's voice floated down the staircase.

"Fiyero are you down there?"

"She's coming," Elphaba hissed. "Get in." The Winkie squeezed himself into the small pantry and closed the door. Due to the confined space they had no choice but to stand with their chests pressed against one another. To make matters worse Fiyero was slightly taller than the green girl, so the low ceiling forced him to rest his forehead against hers. Their faces were inches apart and Elphaba could feel his breath on her face. The air hummed with electricity and that familiar warm sensation filled the green witch's body.

"Well this is interesting," she commented. Fiyero's smile lit up the darkness and her heart stuttered. In an attempt to block out her rampant emotions Elphaba slammed her eyes shut. The passionate feeling boiling in her veins seemed to be massing in the pit of her stomach, the place where her magic dwelled. Fiyero gasped and she opened her eyes. Little balls of glowing green light were floating around the two of them, giving off sparks from time to time. They were beautiful.

"Are you doing this?" the prince whispered. Elphaba nodded. "How?"

"It's like the day they took Dr. Dillamond," she breathed. "I got emotional and it just happened."

"Emotional?" Fiyero interrupted. "Why are you emotional?"

"Well…um…" Lucky for the green witch Galinda jerked the door open at that very moment and the green light dissipated.

"I found you," trilled the blonde as Elphaba hurriedly escaped the pantry.

"Would you like a round of applause?" Fiyero asked, suddenly grumpy.

"Yes," Galinda chirped bouncing away.

**Sorry that chapter was kinda short but it was just a lull in the plot before the intenseness of the next few chapters. I'm mulling over the idea of making a sequel called 'The Emerald Rose' about the Ozians entered New Moon…let me know what you think about that…**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Insanely Stupid

**Wow this is like the third chapter I've written in one day! I'm obsessed...**

"Hey Bella!" Galinda squealed from the top of the staircase. Edward had brought his pale sweetheart to meet his family; and their guests.

"Hey Galinda," Bella replied, looking puzzled. "Why are you here?"

"The Cullens were kind enough to take us in for awhile," Elphaba explained as she appeared at the top of the staircase. Moments later Fiyero joined her.

"So you've been living here the whole time?" Bella wondered.

"Yep," answered all three Ozians at once as they descended the stairs.

"Well that explains some of your so called 'witchcraft'," the pale girl chuckled, casting Elphaba a meaningful look. The green girl shrugged in response.

"Edward why don't you play the piano for Bella?" Galinda suggested.

"You play piano?" the pale girl gasped, turning to her bronze haired vampire.

"Yes," he chuckled, pulling her towards the magnificent grand piano that stood on a raised portion of the floor. Slowly the room emptied as first the Cullens then the Ozians decided to give the couple privacy. Which isn't to say that Galinda and Elphaba weren't eavesdropping from the top of the staircase.

"The book didn't do his music justice," the blonde crooned reverently. "It's so beautiful."

"It is," Elphaba agreed solemnly. In fact the song Edward played sounded like her feelings for Fiyero put into music; deep, happy and heartfelt but also filled with bitter longing. Tears pricked at her eyes.

***

"Carlisle!" Jasper called as he jogged past the open guest room door. "We're gonna go play some baseball; do you want to come?"

"Sure," came the doctor's voice from his office. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Baseball?" Fiyero asked, poking his head into the hallway. "Can I play?"

"You can watch," Jasper replied with a grin.

"We play rough," Emmett explained as he joined his brother in the hallway.

"Sounds like fun," Fiyero chuckled. "I'll come and watch."

"Alright!" Emmett exclaimed enthusiastically. "We can take the Jeep."

"Do you two want to come?" the Winkie prince asked, turning back to the girls in the guest room. Elphaba was doing homework and Galinda was doing her nails.

"No," the green girl replied absentmindedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Fiyero we have no desire to watch baseball in the rain," Galinda assured him.

"Your loss," he shrugged.

***

It was several hours later when Elphaba noticed the Winkie's absence. "Where's Fiyero?" she wondered, putting her school books away.

"Didn't you hear?" Galinda chirped.

"I was doing my homework," the green witch pointed out. "You know how I get when I'm concentrating."

"He went to watch the Cullens play baseball," the blonde told her, still working on her immaculate nails. The green witch's face paled to a sickly shade. "What?" Galinda wondered when she saw her friend's expression.

"The nomads," Elphaba managed to choke out.

***

"Elphie don't do anything stupid," Galinda insisted as her friend stormed into the Cullens' garage. "I'm sure the Cullens will protect Fiyero."

"But what if they don't?" the panicked witch shrieked. "What if Fiyero does something stupid or reckless? What if they're too worried about Bella to help him? What if James starts tracking Fiyero? Think about it. In the book the Cullens were willing to risk their family to save Bella but we're just some strangers that forced them into caring for us. This could end horribly."

"Elphaba listen to me!" the blonde shouted, grabbing her friend's arm. "You aren't thinking straight. Relax. Nothing's going to happen. Breathe." It took the naturally sensible witch only a moment to realize that her friend was right. Carlisle and Alice wouldn't allow anything to happen to the Winkie prince. A sigh of relief escape her lips.

At that moment a sudden gust of icy wind blew into the garage and Elphaba's body tensed once more. "Do you hear that?" she asked, her voice cracking with fear.

"It's just the wind," Galinda assured her, confused.

"It sounds like someone in pain," the green girl insisted, her eyes focusing on something only she could see. "Fiyero is in danger."

"How do you know?" the blonde demanded.

"I don't know I just do," Elphaba told her. "He's going to be in the wrong place at the wrong time; we've got to get to the field."

"We don't even know where it is!" Galinda squeaked. "And even if we did how could we get there in time?"

"I'm sure I can find him," the green witch growled, eyes flashing. She searched the room for a means of transportation. The cars were locked and attempting to drive one would no doubt cause more harm than good. Her eyes lit on a tattered broom resting in the corner and a crazy idea sprang into existence. Elphaba grasped the rickety handle and concentrated, clawing at the magic locked away in her stomach. Images of Fiyero's broken body sucked dry of blood flew through her panicked mind and tears began to fall.

"What are you doing?" Galinda whimpered. Her friend didn't respond. There was a flash of light and then the broom was hovering. Elphaba's eyes glowed triumphantly. "Sweet Oz," the blonde gasped in awe. Swinging aboard her impromptu transport the green witch kicked off and rose into the air. "Elphie you could get yourself killed," Galinda told her sternly. "This is insanely stupid."

"Love does that to you," the green girl replied, remembering Bella's words in Biology. And then she was soaring into the sky.

"If you hurt yourself I'm going to kill you!" the blonde shrieked after her. Suddenly the gravity of the situation fell squarely onto Elphaba's shoulders and fear once again found a handhold in her heart. A feeling of dread tugged her in the direction of Fiyero. Leaning forward on the broom handle Elphaba urged it faster and faster until the icy wind brought tears to her eyes and tore her hair back in ragged strands of ebony lightning.

"I'm coming Fiyero," she vowed. "I'm coming."

**It's been awhile since there was any action in this fanfic so I decided to spice things up. And there was a cliffhanger at the end too which I don't usually do…anyway I hope you liked it. Please review! Also tell me whether or not you think I should make a sequel once this one is finished. **


	15. Chapter 15: Be Strong

**Yay another chapter…I used to have quite a few more readers but now it seems to be back to the original two (I appreciate you guys!)…tell your friends…I'm trying to get more readers by posting little advertisements on my more popular stories but no one seems to be coming…well that's ok I don't really care that much…enjoy! **

Elphaba's broom skimmed the treetops as she flew by. Her keen eyes spied the enormous clearing in which the Cullens were playing baseball, but there was no sign of Fiyero. Angling upwards she climbed higher for a better view of the area. A little ways from the clearing the Winkie was stumbling through the forest, eyes on the ground as if looking for something. A baseball perhaps? Whatever the case he was completely oblivious to the approaching nomads, who were making a beeline for the Cullens' game. Fiyero was right in their path. As the green witch pointed the broom handle at the prince and all but freefell from the sky she knew that the nomads would reach him first. There just wasn't enough time for her to get there. The forest below spun dizzily as she spiraled towards him, pulling up seconds before crashing into the earth.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero asked. His eyes widened at the sight of the hovering broom. Somehow, against all odds, she'd made it in time.

"Just get on," the green girl hissed.

"Is it saf…?"

"Now!" Not daring to disobey her, the Winkie prince swung onto the thin handle behind Elphaba. At that very moment the nomads broke through the thick foliage, hungry eyes on the two humans. However before they could pounce the broom shot skyward, leaving a trio of stunned vampires behind.

"Who were they?" Fiyero wondered.

"Remember the bad vampires Galinda and I were talking about when we first got here?"

"Yeah."

"Those were them."

"So you pretty much just saved my sorry butt?"

"Yep," Elphaba answered curtly. "And if you ever scare me like that again I will tear your leg off and beat you with it." It was then that the green girl noticed she was shaking with leftover anxiety.

"Are you ok?" Fiyero asked worriedly.

"I think so," Elphaba replied. The Winkie wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Thanks for saving me," he whispered.

"Anytime," she responded. A blissfully peaceful silence encased them as they cruised through the sky on a broomstick. "Um Fiyero?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as I'm enjoying this it's not helping my concentration."

"Oh." He quickly released her. "Is it hard to control? I mean the broom?"

"Yes," Elphaba told him. "Since the spell I cast was makeshift and messy it's sapping my strength."

"Can you get us to the house?"

"I'm pretty sure I can," she assured him. Soon the enormous mansion came into view and the Winkie let out a sigh of relief. "I'm starting to feel dizzy," Elphaba suddenly gasped. The broom began to lose altitude. A moment later it wobbled and dipped sharply downward, landing in a pile of leaves. "Sorry," the green witch apologized as she helped Fiyero up.

"You just saved my life," he reminded her. "No need to apologize." She blushed a little and began walking in the direction of the house. A constant dripping sound filled the forest and Elphaba shivered a little; the wind was chilly and she was wearing short sleeves. Fiyero put his arm around her shoulder. Elphaba's stubbornly independent streak prompted her to shrug it off, but she ignored the impulse. The pair wasn't far from the house when the sound of footsteps on squashy wet foliage caught their attention.

Fiyero turned just in time to see a very angry looking bear. It was an enormous shaggy brown beast with dark eyes and massive teeth. Elphaba knew that grizzlies rarely attacked humans if not provoked, but this animal looked very aggressive. _What are the odds? _she thought to herself. _We escape a trio of murderous vampires just to get mauled by a bear. _Despite the Winkie prince's arm resting solidly on her shoulders Elphaba couldn't seem to find her magic. It was tired and timid after the exhausting broom ride.

"What should we do?" Fiyero breathed.

"I don't know," the green girl hissed back.

"I thought you knew everything!"

"The books say you're supposed to slowly walk into the nearest building without making eye contact," she informed him. "But I don't see any buildings around here." As the bear advanced they slowly backed up. Still the green witch's magic didn't make an appearance. This wasn't like in Port Angeles when the power was out of her reach; it was simply used up for the time being. Madame Morrible said something about that in one of her sorcery lessons; magic is like a muscle, you've got to exercise it regularly to build up endurance.

Just as Elphaba was preparing to be eaten she heard a noise that didn't sound right in their present surroundings. It sounded very much like a car horn. The bear heard it too and turned just in time to be blinded by headlights. A very muddy Volvo flew through a curtain off moss and skidded to a stop inches from the puzzled grizzly. Quite frightened by the car's appearance the scared animal bolted and the Volvo's door opened to reveal…

"Galinda?" the green witch gasped. "What in Oz's name…?"

"You didn't think I was gonna sit at home and do nothing did you?" chirped the perky blonde.

"You high jacked the Volvo?" Elphaba demanded, somewhat awed by her friend's determination.

"It required a small amount of magic but yes I high jacked the Volvo," Galinda told them proudly. Although the blonde princess's power couldn't hold a candle to Elphaba's it could prove at times

"Awesome," Fiyero exclaimed. "Can I drive it back?"

"I think it might be safer to walk," the green witch hinted, examining the many dents that pockmarked the car.

"Me too," Galinda agreed. "I hope Edward won't be mad that I wrecked his Volvo."

"The Cullens have plenty of money," Fiyero shrugged. "They can deal."

***

Elphaba sat at the top of the staircase watching the Cullens below speak tensely to one another; planning James's demise. Bella clung to Edward like a lifetime, her eyes tortured. The green witch knew it wasn't fear for herself that tormented the pale girl; it was fear for her protectors. In fact it was hard for Elphaba to look at her new friend while knowing all the pain, panic, loss and hurt Bella would experience in the next few days.

Edward, Carlisle and Emmett left first, then Esme and Rosalie. When it was time for Jasper, Alice and Bella to make their escape the green girl descended the stairs. She walked right up to Bella and hugged her tightly. On a normal day the pale girl would have been taken aback but now she was grateful for the friendly comfort. "Be strong," Elphaba whispered, before pulling away. Bella gave her a nervous smile, knowing how much the green witch avoided physical contact.

As the pale girl walked out the door Elphaba wished she could do something. However Bella would survive and they couldn't risk disturbing the plot again.

**Another somewhat dull chapter but I promise there **_**will**_** be an epic battle scene…you'll just have to be patient. Sorry if you were disappointed that Elphaba didn't fight the nomads but in reality even an extremely magical human wouldn't stand a chance against three vampires…although she might be able to conquer one (hint hint)**


	16. Chapter 16: Defying Victoria

**Well here's the chapter you've all been waiting for…the epic battle scene! Witch vs. Vampire…who will be victorious? (well since I'm not morbidly obsessed with murdering characters I think you can guess)…sorry if you were looking forward to Elphie fighting James but come on that would majorly screw up the plot of Twilight…and Edward's got to have his moment…**

The day after Bella left was hard. Esme and Rosalie stayed behind to keep an eye on Charlie and drive the Ozians to and from school. Elphaba sat alone in Biology, wondering what her pale friend was doing at that moment. She was probably still in Phoenix hiding while James tried to pick up her trail and Victoria searched for clues. It was eerie to be constantly alone in the huge Cullen house. The Ozians spent most of their time in the guest room; it was safe and familiar. Stress hung heavy in the air.

The routine continued the next day. Elphaba wanted so badly to be doing something but there was nothing to do. She had to wait until the plot ran its course; which was easier said than done. After school Esme and Rosalie were late. "Something must be up," the green witch hissed as the Ozians sat alone in the empty parking lot. "Maybe they spotted Victoria." Galinda shivered.

"Don't you have a coat?" Fiyero wondered.

"Yes," the blonde insisted. "But I left it inside."

"Come on," Elphaba groaned, getting to her feet. "Let's go get it." The front door was locked but a simple spell remedied that. As the girls passed the main office something caught Galinda's eye.

"Did you see that?" she asked, tugging the green girl's arm.

"See what?"

"I heard papers rustling and saw a flash of red," the blonde explained. At the end of the hallway they heard the gym doors open and then slam shut.

"That was weird," Elphaba muttered as she approached the gym.

"Elphie I'm scared," Galinda whimpered. "Maybe we shouldn't go in."

"You're right," the green girl sighed. "Where'd you leave your coat?"

"In there," the blonde whispered.

"Well then we're going in," Elphaba decided, swinging the door open. Inside the lights were off. Two large windows cast squares of illumination onto the floor. The two witches stepped inside; searching for a pink sequined jacket.

"There it is!" Galinda exclaimed, pointing to a shapeless pink blob in one corner. However before she could grab it the doors slammed shut behind them. They whirled around to see a pale redhead standing between them and the exit. Victoria.

"Hello," the vampire greeted, her hungry black eyes fixed on them.

"Hello," Elphaba responded dryly. "I don't believe we've met."

"Actually we have," Victoria corrected. "Weren't you the one on the broom?"

"Yes," the green witch replied. "I was." Galinda whimpered as the vampire took a step forward.

"It's a shame you followed me," the redhead crooned. "Otherwise I might have let you go." No one answered. Fear gripped Elphaba's heart. They were going to die. "Which one should I have first?" Victoria mused. "How about you?" She gestured to Galinda who squeaked in terror. "After all I never did like vegetables." A sneer was cast in the green girl's direction.

"Vegetables are good for you," Elphaba interjected, trying to distract the vampire from her friend. It worked; Victoria jerked towards the green girl and inhaled deeply.

"You're right," she laughed. "You do have a fairly mouthwatering scent. It's like nothing I've ever smelled before." The vampire stalked towards Elphaba.

"Don't hurt her," Galinda pleaded bravely. She shook like a leaf as Victoria approached her instead. The blonde skittered backwards.

"What did you say?" the vampire purred.

"I said don't touch my friend you filthy streetwalker," the blonde spat, her eyes fervent with a need to save Elphaba. It was the bravest thing Galinda had ever done and her heart swelled with pride.

"Stay away from her!" the green witch warned as Victoria stood before her friend. For a moment the feral redhead looked up to meet Elphaba's panicked gaze. A sadistic grin stretched across her pale face and a hand snapped forward to strike Galinda in the chest. The petite blonde flew across the room and into a wall where she slumped to the ground with a sickening thud.

At the sight of her friend's still form rage pulled Elphaba's magic from her stomach. It gathered in her palms; glowing. Never had the green witch felt such power; and yet she wondered if it would be enough. Without really thinking her hand flew forward and a seething ball of green flame shot towards the vampire. Victoria skipped aside easily. "Cute," she hissed, rushing forward to attack. A wall of emerald energy threw her back before she could touch the witch. Elphaba launched two more masses of fire, but they were both avoided.

"You messed with the wrong human," she snarled.

"That's ok," Victoria shrugged. "I like a challenge." An odd dance began to take place. The vampire would move forward to strike but each time a green shield stopped her. The witch would launch projectiles but they never hit their fast moving target. Neither side gained or lost any ground. Eventually Elphaba began to feel the effects of her magic. Each time Victoria stuck her shield it felt like a blow to the stomach. "Give up little human," the redhead growled. "You're no match for me." She strode forward to stand only a foot from the witch. Elphaba hung her head in mock defeat but as Victoria took a step her hand came up to spew fire in the vampire's face.

With a yelp the shocked immortal jumped back, extinguishing the flames with her hand. A savage roar rumbled from her chest. Eyes flashing Victoria began her attacks again, faster and faster. The green girl couldn't keep track of her opponent, she moved too quickly. And then the witch had an idea. Taking a deep breath Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut and relaxed. Thinking that this was a sign of surrender the redheaded vampire began to gloat.

"I told you that this was a waste of time," Victoria chuckled. "No bratty little human will ever be able to destroy one of us. We are the superior race. If it wasn't for the Volturi we'd have exterminated you centuries ago!" However the witch wasn't listening; she was using her magic to pinpoint Victoria. In her mind's eye she could acutely feel the vampire's presence. As the redhead concluded her rant Elphaba's eyes flew open and a powerful stream of green fire threw Victoria into the gym wall beside Galinda. The vampire shrieked loudly even when the flame dissipated.

"I told you that you messed with the wrong human," the green girl cackled. "Now if I were you I'd run before I do that again." Actually Elphaba was bluffing. She most definitely did not have the strength to do that again; her magic was very weak. Fatigue trembled through her limbs. The vampire could have, would have won if she hadn't believed the bluff. Rather than attack again the redhead grabbed Galinda's limp body and held it in front of her like a shield.

"If you do that again I'll kill your friend," Victoria threatened, fear clear in her eyes. Something about seeing the vampire's arms curled around her best friend, ready to crush out her life, made Elphaba snap. The magic returned with a vengeance, filling her entire being with incomprehensible power. She flew towards the terrified redhead and wrenched Galinda from her grasp. A blast of concentrated energy knocked Victoria across the gym and through the wall. Another blazing projectile sent her flying into the forest, screeching in pain as she tried to stop the fire.

Elphaba's last measure of strength slithered from her body and she fell to her knees beside the unmoving blonde. Tears fell from her eyes and she prayed that Victoria would not return; because she clearly hadn't killed her. At that moment a voice reached the witch's dizzy mind. "Elphaba?" Fiyero gasped rushing to her side. "Elphaba what's wrong?"

"Help Galinda," the green girl insisted. Esme was beside them in a second, lifting the petite blonde witch from the floor. "Is she…?"

"No, she's still alive," the motherly vampire assured them. "But she's badly hurt. We need get her to a hospital. What happened?"

"Victoria," Elphaba managed to choke out before the blackness swamped her.

**So what'd you think? Epic enough? Was everyone in character…I wasn't sure if I got Victoria right so let me know…please everyone who reads this please review so I know that you're actually out there…it'd be a great Christmas present…**

**There will probably be two more chapters…**

**IMPORTANT: if I get five more people saying I will do a sequel I will do it…if not I won't…it totally depends on whether or not anyone would read it…so let me know!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Handprint On My Heart

**This is the second to last chapter…so sad! I can tell you that the final chapter will be posted on Christmas Eve (the 24****th****) at 12:00 mountain standard time (but since the site takes up to 30 minutes to post it may be a little longer than that). I hope you all read it!**

Galinda was in a very deep coma. Miraculously no bones had been broken in the fall although her body was thoroughly bruised. The biggest concern was how hard she hit her head. When the whole mess with Bella had been sorted out Carlisle arranged for Galinda to be brought to the Cullen house. He had all the equipment needed and more medical prowess than any other doctor so the two conscious Ozians were grateful for this change.

Elphaba spent every waking moment beside her blonde friend as days turned into weeks. With each sunrise it seemed less and less likely that Galinda would resurface. Her body was healing but her mind refused to return to the harsh reality of consciousness.

Fiyero began to worry about the green witch who clearly blamed herself for Galinda's condition. Elphaba had become downright antisocial. Even when the Winkie sat beside her the green girl didn't speak to him except when strictly necessary. Her brown eyes were deeply sorrowful and often overflowed with silent tears. Elphaba's heart was achy and raw.

***

"Elphaba?" the prince began one day.

"What?" she wondered absently, not looking away from her blonde friend. Fiyero huffed into the seat beside her.

"Elphaba you can't go on like this," he insisted. "We need to talk." The green witch nodded but refused to look at him. With a sigh the prince gently cupped her chin and turned her face. "Talk to me."

"I'm just worried," the green girl insisted, looking down.

"We're all worried," the Winkie pressed. "With you it's something more." Elphaba took a deep breath before looking him in the face and answering.

"It's my fault," she whispered fervently. "Victoria was going to kill me but Galinda stopped her. She was so brave." Elphaba's voice cracked. "She protected me when I was supposed to protect her."

"What makes you think that you have to protect everyone?" Fiyero demanded. The green witch was beyond replying. Instead she buried her face in his shoulder and tried very hard not to cry. Though slightly shocked by Elphaba's reaction the Winkie didn't hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around her. "You don't always have to be the strong one," he told her.

"Thanks," the green girl mumbled into his shirt. "Maybe you aren't so brainless after all." They both shook with laughter.

"Leave it to you to ruin a moment like that," Fiyero chuckled.

***

"I'm really worried about her," the prince confessed to Alice. "I mean I talked to her and I thought that would make things better but she still spends all her time with Galinda. She barely eats anything."

"I'm sure your words did more emotional good than you know," the petite vampire assured him. "But Elphaba is Galinda's _best friend_. You don't often see friendships as strong as theirs. As long as Galinda is like this Elphaba's not going to leave her side."

"You don't think that you could get Jasper to…?"

"In this case it wouldn't make much of a difference."

***

"Carlisle?" Elphaba whispered tentatively, cracking the door to his office.

"I'm here," he answered. "Come in." She entered cautiously and shut the door behind her.

"I was wondering…about Galinda," the green girl began.

"What about her?"

"Well if it looks like she's going to…never wake up," Elphaba continued. "Could you possibly…bite her?" The doctor's eyes widened.

"No," Carlisle answered flatly. "Galinda will wake up; it's just going to take time. I will not damn someone with such a bright future to an eternity of night."

"Ok," the green girl replied, embarrassed. "See you."

***

One day Fiyero found Elphaba hunched over a pile of notes beside Galinda's bed. "What are you doing?" he wondered.

"I'm figuring out how to get us home," the green witch answered. "Madame Morrible was teaching me how to do basic transportation spells before we disappeared."

"Do you remember the words?"

"No but I think if I can get the essence of the spell in my head it will work," Elphaba assured him. "If I can get my magic to cooperate."

"Have you figured out how to do that?" Fiyero asked. The green girl's bright eyes flashed to his face for a moment and her cheeks darkened.

"Maybe."

***

Elphaba lost count of how many weeks Galinda was unconscious. It could have been months. She and Fiyero never returned to school, it would have been impossible to concentrate with their friend lying still in her bed. Bella came to visit from time to time. Each week there was less plaster encasing her body. It worried Elphaba that the pale girl, whose injuries were much more extensive, had almost completely healed while Galinda was still bedridden.

Even the Cullens were beginning to fear for the little blonde's life. It was odd and frightening that she hadn't regained consciousness yet. They tried not to let Elphaba know how worried they were but she could see it in their eyes.

The green girl started sleeping in the chair beside her friend. One night she couldn't seem to drift off so instead Elphaba spent the midnight hours watching Galinda's frail little face. "Please wake up," she begged in a whisper. "Everyone misses you. Fiyero misses you. Alice misses you. Bella misses you. I miss you…I miss you so much." A strong green hand grasped the blonde's pale one. "Prom's coming up," Elphaba continued. "Or so I hear. You wouldn't want to miss the chance to dress up for that would you?" The green girl sighed and her tone became sharper. "You'd better not die. How stupid would it be to die for a sparkly pink jacket?" Tears rippled down Elphaba's face and she placed her hand over the blonde's heart. "Please come back."

The green witch could feel magic seeping gently through her body. She watched with fascination as the spot where her hand touched Galinda began to glow. Elphaba spread out her fingers and the faint light spread too. When she pulled her hand back a luminous green handprint remained for a moment. Galinda's eyelids flickered. "Elphie?"

"Sweet Oz!" Elphaba gasped, leaning forward to crush her friend in a tight hug. "You're ok!" Tears of joy gushed from the green girl's eyes as she pulled back to look at the blonde.

"What happened?" Galinda wondered, beaming but confused.

"You were in a coma for weeks," Elphaba explained in a rush. "We were all so worried about you. I thought you were going to die."

"Well I didn't," the blonde chirped, squeezing her friend's hand.

"Thank goodness you're back," the green witch breathed, still overwhelmed with delight. "I couldn't be happier."

**Yeah I know it was sappy but I love sweet little chapters like that. Remember tomorrow at noon is the final chapter…I promise it will be the culmination of all the Fiyerba romance that's been going on in this story…and the Ozians will return home…**

**IMPORTANT: I need four more reviews saying I should do a sequel before I will actually do one…please give me your thoughts…**


	18. Chapter 18: Jinx

**Sorry to anyone who thought I meant 12:00 midnight instead of 12:00 noon but do you really think I stay up that late?**

**Before I begin this chapter I'd like to let all my readers know that I will indeed be attempting a sequel in the near future. I'll need to take a break for awhile and work on other stuff (I hope you read some of my other stories…so far they're all about Wicked) but you can expect to see 'The Emerald Rose' up in the Twilight/Wicked crossover section in a month or two. **

**IMPORTANT: Anyone who has ever left me a signed review for this story will get a message telling them when the sequel is put up (so if you want to be notified I would leave a signed review)…**

**Also I'd like to thank all my readers (especially those who reviewed) particularly StuckInSouthstairs, phantomofthepantages, and TragicallyBeautifulNessarose who reviewed quite regularly. **

**An especially HUGE thank you to FantasticMisticalWonder who reviewed each and every chapter and was the one who convinced me to start writing this story again after the first review I got said 'wow this sucks'…thank you so much for your constant support!!**

**Now that I've finished ranting on with the story!!!**

"Elphaba Thropp," Fiyero said solemnly. "Will you go to prom with me?" The green witch's jaw dropped. Her heart stopped and then picked up in double time. Blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Um…yes?" she squeaked.

"Is that a question?" The boyish smile pulling up the corner of the Winkie's mouth dispelled all Elphaba's anxiety.

"Yes," she repeated. "Fiyero Tiggular I will go to prom with you." He beamed and for a moment the world stopped spinning.

***

"He asked you to prom?" Galinda squealed, bouncing up and down.

"Yes," Elphaba answered in a monotone, trying to contain her own glee.

"Don't pretend you aren't excited," the blonde insisted. "I see that smile." There was in fact a giddy smile twitching on the green girl's lips. At Galina's prompt the grin stretched across her face and she cackled slightly. "I'm going to make everything perfect," the blonde announced. "You won't have to worry about a thing."

"Please don't tell me I have to go dress shopping again," Elphaba moaned.

"Don't worry I've already got a dress for you," Galinda informed her skipping to the guestroom closet where she removed a very familiar outfit.

"That's the one I tried on in Port Angeles," the green witch realized.

"Since you refused to buy it I took things into my own hands," the perky blonde shrugged.

"On any other day I'd be mad at you," Elphaba pointed out. "But thank you." In fact the green girl was touched by this gesture of friendship. "Galinda did you get a prom dress too?"

"I got plenty of dresses in Port Angeles," she replied. "But I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"I don't have a date."

"Since when has that stopped you from going to a party? Galinda Upland you are going to prom whether you like it or not," the green girl told her adamantly.

***

The big day arrived and Elphaba spent most of it in a chair beside Bella while Alice and Galinda worked over them. A certain petite blonde was agonizing over how to do her green friend's hair. "I thought about putting it up since she has such an elegant neck," Galinda mused to Alice. "But her hair is so gorgeous that it just begs to be left down."

"I say leave it down," the vampire suggested. "It looks better that way and why expose your neck more than necessary when there will be several blood sucking immortals in attendance?"

"Good point," the blonde replied before pulling Elphaba's hair over her shoulder so it fanned out across her back. "Don't use it to hide your face," Galinda instructed. Bella cast the green girl a sympathetic glance.

"Isn't this fun?" she teased.

"Yep," Elphaba replied dryly. "Lots of fun."

"Is she always such a downer?" Alice wondered.

"Pretty much," Galinda answered.

"So what's Fiyero doing right now?" the green witch wanted to know

"Edward's gonna lend him some proper clothes," the petite vampire informed her. "But he's a boy so he really doesn't need to spend as much time getting ready."

"Lucky him."

***

When all the primping was finished Elphaba examined herself in the full length mirror. Had she been more given to hoping the green girl would have found her reflection quite beautiful. The dress had a low neckline and long sleeves; it was tight against her curves and looked like black silk. Its elegant simplicity was enchanting. Galinda was an artist with makeup; Elphaba's eyes were smoky and her lips seductive. "You did a great job," she told her friend.

"I'm not done," the blonde chirped indignantly before dashing into the closet. She returned with a black conical hat.

"Where'd you get that?" the green witch gasped, taking in the familiar shape.

"There was a Halloween store in Port Angeles," Galinda explained, placing the hat reverently on Elphaba's head. "I don't know why but they had tons of hats like this."

"You're wearing _that_ to _prom_?" Alice demanded.

"Yep," Elphaba answered with certainty. "But it needs a little something more." She removed the hat and flicked her wrist. There was a flash of green and a round little pink flower appeared, nestled against the side of the hat. It looked just like the one Galinda had given her friend that fateful night after the OzDust. "Pink goes good with green," the witch chuckled, replacing the hat on her head. The blonde pulled her green friend into a tight hug.

***

Fiyero's heart leapt into his throat as Elphaba descended the staircase. She was a beautiful green goddess. "Wow," he breathed, taking her hand. "You look…amazing." The green witch blushed and looked down. It was odd for the Winkie to see her flushed and self conscious; he found it rather endearing.

"So um…how are we getting there?" the green girl wondered. Fiyero held up a rickety broom.

"Galinda spent forever fixing the spell so it would work right," he explained, leading her outside. "Hop on." As they took off Fiyero wrapped his arms tightly around Elphaba from behind and warm tingles danced through her body. She sighed contentedly and relaxed. The night was clear and beautiful. Stars pricked through the ebony velvet of the sky.

***

After stashing the broom in some bushes Elphaba and Fiyero entered the gym. It had been decked out with pastel paper and balloon arches. The Cullens waltzed effortlessly in the center of the dance floor despite the fact that a fast song was playing. Bella was there too whirling with Edward. Somewhat intimidated by the skilled vampires the Winkie and his green date joined Jessica, Angela and Galinda who were fast dancing in a corner.

"Hey guys," Elphaba greeted, entering their circle with Fiyero by her side.

"Please tell me this isn't gonna be a repeat of the OzDust," the prince teased.

"It won't," Galinda assured him. "I gave Elphie dance lessons."

"So that's what all that noise in Edward's room was about," the Winkie realized.

***

As slow songs began to radiate throughout the gym Elphaba pulled Fiyero outside. She had a plan. A little ways off from the school stood a perfect little gazebo covered in twinkle lights. Soft music wafted from the open gym doors as the couple began to waltz. They were chest to chest; the green girl had her arms around the prince's neck and the prince had his arms around the green girl's waist. It was a perfect moment.

"So why did you say no when I asked you out before?" Elphaba wondered.

"I kinda panicked," Fiyero admitted. "I thought maybe you were kidding or someone dared you to ask me out."

"Sorry I didn't listen when you tried to tell me," she apologized. There was silence. "Why do you like me?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you like me? I mean I'm green for Oz's sake."

"What's not to like?" the prince asked. "You're funny and smart and nice and good and very very pretty."

"I think you've misplaced your mind."

"No argument there," he chuckled. Then his eyes became serious. "And I don't like you, I love you." He said it so casually yet Elphaba's heart swelled with happiness.

"I love you too," she whispered, not caring if this sounded like the conclusion to a sappy romance novel. An odd thought occurred to her. "And so the prince fell in love with the frog."

"What a happy prince," Fiyero replied.

"What an insanely lucky frog," the green girl laughed. Another blissful moment of peace spanned between them.

"So do you have a plan for getting back to Oz?" the Winkie wondered. "I mean isn't this the end of Twilight?"

"Yes," the green witch replied. "I've got the spell part down now all I have to do is reach my magic."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I have a theory."

"Do share…" Rather than explain with words Elphaba leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Fireworks went off in her head and heat flashed through her body. The gazebo burst into brilliant green flames but neither she nor Fiyero noticed. Elphaba's hands worked their way into the prince's hair and the Winkie held her tightly against him. When they broke apart the green girl's eyes were bright. "I'm not complaining but what was that about?" the prince wondered.

"I was testing my theory," Elphaba explained. "I think I found an effective way to reach my magic. Didn't you see the flames?"

"I was slightly distracted." This time Fiyero brought his lips down on hers. The green girl managed to keep a clear head and quickly envisioned the transport spell. Her magic responded and a whirl of words and colors and green mist pulled her, Fiyero, and Galinda from where they stood. There was a bright flash of light and all three Ozians landed back in the dorm room at Shiz. It was as if they had never left.

"What just happened?" Galinda demanded, looking very confused.

"Elphaba got us home," Fiyero explained.

"Good job Elphie!" the blonde exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "We're still wearing the same clothes from Twilight! I get to keep this amazifying dress!" Suddenly her face fell. "I'm kinda gonna miss them all." Elphaba realized that she too would miss the friends she'd made in the fictional land of vampires.

"You guys can read about them though!" Fiyero pointed out, holding up New Moon.

"I guess you're right," Galinda smiled. "And as long as Elphie's got her magic we can always go back."

"No way!" the green witch insisted. "We are not doing that again!" Of course that jinxed it.

**Remember if you want to be notified when the sequel comes out leave a signed review! Please review and give me suggestions for the sequel and tell me how you thought the final chapter was…**

**And I know the scene with the gazebo was in the Twilight movie and I was going from the book but it was so romantic I just had to use it…**

**In case anyone's interested I just started a new Wicked fanfic called 'OzDust'…I'd love it if you guys would check it out…don't feel obligated to or anything I just wanted to let you know…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


	19. Author's Note

**Hey! I just wanted to let all you guys that story alerted this fan fic to know that the sequel 'The Emerald Rose' has now been posted…so yeah…read it if you want to…so far the reviews are good…**


End file.
